Le Noble et le Prisonnier
by Dragonna
Summary: Arthur Kirkland était un noble dans un royaume belliqueux. Un jour, suite à une guerre, il reçut un cadeau de la part d'un ami: un homme magnifique et son fils. Tandis que leurs enfants se rapprochent, Arthur décide de séduire cet être qui l'attire et le fascine. Mais son nouveau serviteur est bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire et à repousser toutes ses tentatives.
1. Partie I

**Disclaimer**: Hétalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:** Francis, Arthur essentiellement. D'autres personnages présents (Yao, Matthew, Alfred, ect...)

**Parings**: Fruk

**Genre**: Humour, Romance

**Rating**: T

* * *

**Partie I**

* * *

Arthur était un riche noble, respecté. Il vivait dans un grand manoir, seul avec son fils. Il dirigeait sa propriété d'une main parfaite. Il était très solitaire.

Il vivait dans un royaume belliqueux. Il était une personne importante dans le royaume et suivait avec attention tous les événements.

Un jour, son royaume déclara la guerre au pays voisin. Les combats furent longs et difficiles mais rapidement le sien prit l'avantage, gagnant peu à peu du terrain. Le roi du pays vaincu, Romulus, signa la paix, négociant certaines concessions. Et Arthur reçut sa part du butin. Un ami, Roderich, lui envoya un prisonnier et son fils pour lui servir de serviteurs.

Quand ils arrivèrent, l'homme fut surpris. C'était un homme et son jeune fils. L'enfant devait avoir l'âge de son fils et semblait mort de peur. L'homme était enchaîné et le fixait avec défi. Arthur aima ça dès qu'il vit ce regard. Il tourna autour de ses prisonniers comme un vautour, le regardant avec intérêt.

_Oui cette personne était tout à fait à son goût._

Il posa une main dans le creux du dos de son captif, lui susurrant à l'oreille «Tu es bien mignon dis moi.» Il savoura le frisson que l'autre eut. «Alors c'est quoi ton nom mon mignon?»

Son prisonnier détourna la tête, refusant de répondre. Arthur haussa les épaules et revint devant eux, avant de s'accroupir devant l'enfant. «Bonjour mon petit. Comment t'appelles-tu?»

Le gamin le fixa avec crainte, de petites larmes aux coins des yeux et chuchota, mal à l'aise, tremblant légèrement «Ma...Matthieu

- C'est un joli nom.» fit le noble, dans un sourire engageant, avant de reprendre «Tu as quel âge?

- ...J'ai 4 ans monsieur.» fit le petit, se cachant derrière la jambe de son père, craintif. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, sur la défensive..

«Tu as le même âge que mon fils. Il s'appelle Alfred.» Il sourit d'un air doux et continua, amusé «Tu aimerais jouer avec lui?»

Matthieu le regarda, étonné, et hésita, regardant son père avant de répondre «Je ne sais pas.

- Tu vas vivre ici désormais. Tu pourras jouer autant que tu veux avec son fils. Plus personne ne te feras rien. Tu es en sécurité maintenant.»

L'enfant le regarda avec surprise et eut un petit sourire, regardant l'homme avec plus d'intérêt. Il semblait vraiment tenté par la situation: «C'est vrai?»

Arthur lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis se releva, faisant face à son captif rebelle «Alors on n'est toujours pas bavard?» Il caressa la joue de l'autre, le regardant avec avidité. «Dis moi ton nom.» Sa voix s'était faite cajoleuse, douce et ensorcelante.

Celui-ci frissonna, il détourna le regard et serra les lèvres, luttant visiblement contre lui-même pour ne pas parler ou pour ne rien dire de provoquant.

«Bon dois-je t'en donner un dans ce cas? Sois raisonnable.» Il était vraiment amusé de voir cette résistance.

L'autre serra les dents et fit «Je m'appelle Francis.»

Un large sourire ourla les lèvres de son geôlier, ravi de cette petit victoire. Il pinça la joue de l'homme et susurra «Je sais déjà quoi faire avec toi mon mignon.»

Francis plissa les yeux et lui cracha au visage. Arthur recula et s'essuya la figure. Il était étonné mais ravi de cette rébellion. Il n'aimait pas la soumission, et ce mouvement de révolte l'amusait. Matthieu recula, les yeux grands ouverts et cria «Papa.

- Reste derrière moi mon chéri.»

Arthur pencha la tête de côté et soupira «Je vais devoir te dresser.

- Vous n'y arriverez pas. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire ce qu'on me dis.

- J'aime ce genre d'attitude.» Arthur recula et sourit. Il ouvrit la porte et cria «Yao.» Il se retourna vers ses captifs et dit «Je vais te faire une proposition. J'offre une vie agréable et une éducation à ton fils. Je t'offre un travail. En échange, obéis moi.

- Je ne vous servirez pas de jouet.» cracha Francis, le foudroyant du regard, furieux.

«Tout de suite les grands mots. Je ne te vois pas comme un objet voyons.» L'homme eut un petit rire et se détourna vers un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs. Il portait un uniforme essentiellement bleu.

«Vous m'avez fait demandé monsieur?

- Oui Voici Francis et Matthew (Il fit exprès de prononcer le nom du garçon à la façon de son pays, savourant le froncement de sourcils de son captif). Ils vont vivre avec nous à partir d'aujourd'hui. Francis fait partie du personnel et son fils sera avec Alfred. Explique leurs tout et guide les dans le manoir.

- A vos ordres.» Yao se tourna vers les nouveaux venus et fit, dans un sourire «Suivez moi.» Il avança à travers les couloirs, suivi par les deux nouveaux venus.

«Arthur n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Il se montre fourbe, pervers, cruel mais ce n'est qu'une facette. Si on le connaît bien, il est quelqu'un de bien.» expliqua-t-il dès qu'ils furent seuls.

Francis serra son fils dans ses bras, méfiant.

«Il m'a l'air d'être un horrible prétentieux imbu de lui-même.»

L'autre éclata de rire et fit «Ça, je ne peux pas le nier. Il a les chevilles pas mal enflées.» Il resta silencieux quelques instants puis fit, pensif. «Mais il est généreux. Il m'a donné ce travail alors que j'ai beaucoup de cadets à charge. Je gagne assez d'argent pour m'occuper d'eux et les nourrir.

- Vous n'êtes pas un esclave.

- Effectivement non. Et toi, tu es plus un otage. Qui se seras probablement pas rendu.» Il se retourna vers Francis et le regarda avec sérieux «N'essaie pas de t'enfuir, tu essuierais un échec. Personne ne peux le défier et gagner.» Il eut un regard plus doux et ajouta, soucieux «Et où irais-tu, seul avec ton fils, en plein cœur d'un royaume ennemi du tien?»

Le nouveau venu plissa les lèvres, le cœur serré. Il savait que l'autre avait raison mais ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il détestait savoir qu'il ne maîtrisait rien de sa situation. L'idée de rester captif de cet homme qui le regardait comme un morceau de choix et dont les intentions étaient plus que claires ne lui plaisait guère. Il était certain que cet Arthur était un riche noble, bourré d'égocentrisme, pervers et cruel, qui avait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance et était bien décidé à ne rien lui céder.

«Quel sera ma tâche ici?» finit-il par dire, de mauvaise grâce, se disant qu'il devait faire baisser leurs garde aux habitants de cette maison. Autant faire bonne figure.

Yao se tourna vers lui et sourit «Pas grand chose pour le moment, on ne sait pas où te mettre.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de servir de jouet à ce sale pervers.

- Il paraît que c'est un bon coup.» Il porta la main à sa bouche, se souvenant qu'il y avait un enfant. Il se détourna et fit signe à l'autre de le suivre, sans un mot de plus.

Francis serra les dents, bien décidé à ne pas céder à cet être qui le dégoûtait. Il ne passerait pas ses nuits dans le lit de ce personnage imbu de lui-même. Celui-ci ne l'aurait pas.

* * *

Après une toilette rapide, Francis eut un uniforme de la maison Kirkland et Matthieu eut des vêtements du fils du maître. Ils sortirent de la pièce d'eau, impeccables. Yao leurs fit signe de le suivre «Nous allons laisser ton fils avec Alfred.» Il s'arrêta et fit «Tu as peut-être faim?

- Oui monsieur» s'écria l'enfant, incapable de se retenir, affamé après tout ses jours de captivité, où il n'avait que peu manger.

Yao resta pensif et fit «Tu mangeras avec Alfred. Il a dit que tu partagerais les jeux de son enfant, donc le reste doit être pareil. On te ramènera dans la chambre que tu partage avec ton père après.»

Francis n'aimait pas qu'on lui retire Matthew comme ça. Mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire là-dessus. Et son fils serait mieux à jouer avec un enfant de son âge que à tourner en rond dans la chambre que Yao leurs avait montré.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte, et le valet frappa avant de l'ouvrir, entrant dans une grande chambre pleine de jouets. Un petit garçon aux yeux bleus était assis au milieu, s'amusant avec de petits soldats de bois. Il leva le regard vers les arrivants et se leva, étonné. «C'est qui Yao?

- De nouveaux venus monsieur.

- M'appelle pas comme ça.» fit le gamin en tapant du pied par terre, énervé.

«Matthew, ici présent, va jouer avec vous.»

Francis posa son fils au sol, et le laissa s'approcher de l'autre garçon. Celui-ci eut un grand sourire et fit, d'une voix joyeuse «Salut, moi c'est Alfred.» Il attrapa la main de l'autre et continua «Viens on va jouer.» Il entraîna son nouveau compagnon de jeu près de ses petits soldats, babillant plein de choses, visiblement ravi de la situation.

«A tout à l'heure mon chéri.» Murmura Francis tandis que son fils le regardait, un peu mal à l'aise. Mais rapidement il se laissa entraîner par l'attitude d'Alfred, dont la joie semblait contagieuse.

Yao referma la porte et fit «Maintenant, viens, tu vas manger quelque chose.»

Il le guida à travers les couloirs jusqu'aux cuisines. Il y avait de l'animation et des discussions joyeuses et quand ils arrivèrent, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

«Tiens un nouveau?

- Il est bien mignon.

- Je reconnais bien là le maître, tu es tout à fait son genre.»

Francis ne se sentait pas rassuré par ces mots et baissa les yeux, un peu intimidé. Une jeune fille aux yeux verts et aux cheveux blonds lui sourit et fit «Bonjour, je m'appelle Jolien. Je suis une servante. Alors comme ça tu es le nouveau serviteur?

- J'ai été amené de force ici. Je n'ai rien demandé.

- Ha un prisonnier? Je ne savais pas. Mais ne t'en fais pas, maître Arthur te traiteras bien, ce n'est pas une brute, il peut se montrer très généreux.»

Francis, pour le peu qu'il avait vu, en doutait mais préféra ne rien dire, ne voulant pas froissé d'éventuels nouveaux amis.

Jolien lui posa une main sur l'épaule «Ne t'en fais pas va, tout iras bien. Tu as faim?»

Il se rendit compte qu'il était effectivement affamé, et il s'assit à la petite table, écoutant les discussions qui reprenaient autour de lui. Personne ne semblait mal à l'aise, comme si la vie était agréable ici. Il restait sur la défensive mais aimait l'atmosphère dans cette cuisine. On lui servit une assiette qui mangea avec grâce, ne voulant pas engloutir. Il mourrait de faim mais se retint, voulant donner bonne impression.

«Bon je vais servir Alfred.

- Ils sont deux maintenant.» Intervint Yao, qui rajustait son col. «Le fils de Francis partagera les jeux et les repas du fils du maître.

- C'est vrai?» Fit Jolien, ravi «C'est une bonne chose, ce pauvre petit s'ennuyait tout seul.»

Francis eut soudain une crainte. Il ne voulait pas obéir à cet Arthur mais si celui-ci se débarrassait de lui et gardait Matthew? Cette simple idée le terrifiait. Il ne voulait pas s'offrir à cet homme mais si c'était l'unique solution pour ne pas être séparé de son enfant. Il serra les dents et releva la tête quand il sentit qu'on l'appelait.

«Francis?

- Quoi?

- Tu devras te rendre dans la chambre du maître, après son repas. Il veut te parler.»

Il prit une grande inspiration et fit, d'une voix tremblante «Très bien.»

* * *

Devant la porte, il prit une grande inspiration et leva la main, prêt à frapper. Mais il ne le fit pas, légèrement hésitant. Il craignait ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Il n'aimait pas cet homme et n'était prêt à lui céder que pour être certain de ne pas être séparé de son fils. Après tout, un être comme celui-ci semblait bien du genre à faire ce genre de menaces, qu'importe les paroles des domestiques. Lui n'était pas livre comme eux.

Il frappa et ouvrit la porte, entrant dans une grande pièce agréablement chauffée par une cheminée. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin, des bibliothèque, une armoire. Devant le feu, il y avait deux fauteuils dont l'un était occupé par le maître des lieux. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui et eut un sourire malicieux.

«Tiens regardez qui voilà.»

Francis referma la porte derrière lui, mais ne bougea pas, n'osant pas approcher pour le moment. Il se doutait de ce qui allait arriver mais espérait retarder le plus possible le moment. Il pensa à son fils, car c'était la seule chose qui le ferait tenir le coup dans cette épreuve.

«Approche.»

Il fit quelques pas mais resta à distance respectable de l'homme. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Mais il ne dit rien, le regardant d'un air pensif. Puis il se leva et le rejoignit, le fixant dans les yeux. Un long silence s'installa et Francis détourna le regard, malgré tout la révolte qui couvait en lui. Il ne fallait pas mettre en colère cet homme. Il ne fallait pas lui donner l'envie de se débarrasser de lui.

«Tu semble plus docile tout d'un coup.» remarqua Arthur, se frottant le menton, l'air déçu. Il avait apprécié l'attitude rebelle de son captif plus tôt et se demandait ce qui motivait cette soumission soudaine. Il doutait que ça soit les paroles des autres domestiques. Cela n'aurait pas suffit. Cependant le malaise qu'il lisait dans le regard de son prisonnier lui en disait beaucoup. Il se retenait pour ne pas exploser en public, devant lui.

«Allons allons tu n'as rien à me dire?

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise?» fit humblement Francis, baissant les yeux vers le sol, n'osant plus regarder l'autre, serrant les poings. Il luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas frapper cet être imbu de lui-même.

«Tu étais si rebelle tout à l'heure, c'était bien distrayant.» soupira Arthur, faisant quelques pas vers une déserte où il se servit un verre de vin. Il en versa un second et le tendit à son nouveau serviteur. Celui-ci s'avança et le prit, d'un geste presque hésitant.

«Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a pas d'aphrodisiaque là-dedans.» rit-il, buvant une gorgée tranquillement. Il était quand même étonné par le silence de l'autre. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il se soit soumis en si peu de temps. Pourquoi s'écrasait-il comme ça? Il ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui pourtant. Avait-il peur pour son fils? Arthur n'avait aucunement l'intention de les séparer ou quoique ce soit dans le genre. Il était même étonné que Francis le croit capable d'une telle cruauté. Mais après tout il ne le connaissait pas.

«Si tu as peur pour ton fils, sache que je ne ferais rien pour vous séparer.» Il préférait mettre les choses au clair tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas être obéi, dans un réflexe de peur, il voulait gagner la loyauté et la menace ne mènerait à rien.

Francis sembla respirer, mais ne dit rien, comme hésitant. Arthur se demanda quel était le problème maintenant et rajouta «Tu peux dire le fond de ta pensée. Je ne ferais rien.»

L'autre le foudroya du regard, à son grand plaisir et siffla «Je vous méprise.

- Tiens donc.

- Vous semblez être un être fourbe, imbu de lui-même, égocentrique qui ne se préoccupe que de son propre plaisir et qui n'a pas besoin de l'avis ou du consentement des autres.

- Quelle basse opinion de moi tu as.» rit Arthur, reposant son verre, ravi de cet éclat. Il s'amusait beaucoup et était ravi d'avoir rien que pour lui un être qui lui résistait. Bien entendu il pouvait obtenir ce qu'il voulait sans aucune brutalité. Il était même assez fort dans de domaine mais ce ne serait pas la même chose. Cependant l'autre avait quand même raison sur quelques points: il était fourbe et égocentrique. Il manipulait parfois les gens pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

«Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais une autre vision de vous que ça. J'ai l'impression que mon fils et moi n'avons été qu'une marchandise offerte à quelqu'un.

- Voyons...tu es plus un otage. Mais tu as raison, tu es à mon service maintenant.»

Francis se mordit la lèvre, refusant de lui cracher ce qu'il pensait au visage. Il fallait rester prudent. Il ne fallait pas que ce noble revienne sur sa promesse de ne pas le séparer de son fils. Il ne put s'empêcher de dire, amèrement «Un otage hein.

- Tu es quelqu'un d'important dans ton pays. Enfin tu es un des bâtard du roi Romulus. Une des façon de garantir la paix est de vous retenir prisonnier, tes frères et toi. Si ton père accepte nos exigences, on lui rendra ses fils légitimes.

- Mais pas moi. C'est ça?» railla Francis, comprenant très bien où l'autre voulait en venir.

«Si tu veux partir, tu peux toujours essayer. Situés où nous sommes dans mon pays, ce n'est pas évident de rejoindre ton royaume. Et les frontières sont surveillées. Et vivre dehors avec un enfant si jeune à quelques temps de l'hiver n'est guère prudent si tu veux mon je serais...obligé de signaler ta fuite.»

Le prisonnier sentit une vague de colère l'envahir. Il était un esclave. Offert comme un trophée, une part de butin à cet homme arrogant qui le menaçait à peine. Mais il avait raison, il ne pouvait fuir. Il ne savait même pas où était situé ce manoir. Bien entendu il avait fait de la géographie mais de là à se souvenir de tout. Et avec son fils, ce ne serait pas évident. «Vous avez réponse à tout.» grommela-t-il, plissant les yeux.

Arthur eut un petit rire, amusé. Il s'approcha de son captif et lui caressa la joue. Il trouvait sa peau délicieusement douce. Et il avait des yeux magnifiques, comme deux saphirs. Sa peau était bronzée par le soleil et ses cheveux blonds étaient mi-longs et ondulés. Tout à fait à son goût. Mais il ne fit rien, le regardant simplement avec des yeux plein de convoitise.

Francis fut mal à l'aise devant ce regard brûlant et détourna le sien. La main sur sa joue était chaude et étrangement douce. Mais il n'aimait pas vraiment ce contact, possessif comme ces yeux d'un vert émeraude comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Il avait déjà vu des yeux verts mais pas de cette teinte là. Et il devait aussi admettre que les sourcils de ce fichu noble étaient impressionnant mais ne l'enlaidissait pas. Cela donnait même un certain charme. Il se gifla mentalement, ne voulant pas penser à ce genre de chose.

C'était l'homme qui allait le priver de sa liberté, l'homme qui pouvait le séparer de son fils, qui vu son regard pouvait abuser de lui s'il voulait. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire. Quitte à le payer, il se défendrait...mais il hésitait également car l'image de Matthieu restait dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de perdre son enfant par une action stupide.

«Tu es vraiment à mon goût.» murmura Arthur, reculant pour regarder plus intensément son prisonnier, le trouvant vraiment désirable dans cet uniforme de serviteur.

Le regard méprisant qu'il reçut le fit rire et il retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, en riant «Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas du genre à abuser des gens.

- Grand bien vous en fasse.

- Tu viendras à moi de toi-même.

- Dans vos rêves. Jamais je ne serais à vous.» cracha Francis, serrant les poings, furieux.

Arthur éclata de rire. Il regarda son invité permanent avec un regard calculateur, un sourire narquois aux lèvres «Tu me cédera. Personne ne me résiste.»

L'autre lui jeta un regard méprisant «Parce que vous collectionnez les conquêtes? Vous avez combien de gosses à part celui qui est ici?»

Il vit le regard de son interlocuteur briller et sut qu'il n'arriverait pas à l'énerver ou quoique ce soit, ce qui le frustra sans qu'il sache pourquoi..

Le noble répondit, tranquillement:«Tu m'amuse. Et pour te répondre...je prends mes précautions.

- Ben voyons. Et votre femme, elle en pense quoi?

- Rien. Elle est partie, un jour. Sans rien laisser, pendant que j'étais à la cour. Alfred était encore en nourrice à l'époque. Elle n'a jamais donné de nouvelles. Notre mariage était arrangé, elle n'était pas heureuse. J'ai fait brisé le mariage. Désormais, je suis libre comme l'air.

- Et si elle revient pour voir son fils?

- Elle trouvera porte close. Mes serviteurs ont ordre de ne pas la recevoir.

- Vous êtes impitoyable!

- Pourquoi? Amélia ne mérite pas de voir l'enfant qu'elle a abandonné.» grogna Arthur, allant se servir un nouveau verre de vin. Il n'aimait pas parler de ça. Il n'avait rien éprouvé quand elle était partie, sauf peut-être du soulagement, sachant que leurs disputes parfois violentes étaient terminées. Alfred n'avait jamais posé de questions, peut-être était-il juste trop jeune pour ça. Mais il était plus heureux maintenant qu'il était seul et libre. Il avait un charme bien à lui et en abusait pour séduire ici et là. Cependant il n'avait jamais rencontré personne qui lui donne réellement envie de séduire, de jouer. Il arrivait généralement à ses fins assez facilement. Mais aujourd'hui, ce Francis l'intéressait énormément. «Mais revenons en à notre sujet principal.

- Je ne vous céderais pas.

- C'est ce qu'on verra mon joli.» ricana joyeusement Arthur, reposant son verre vide. Il regarda son interlocuteur et continua, d'un ton amusé «Bon il faut que je te trouve un poste. Que sais-tu faire?

- Cuisiner.

- Hum...j'ai déjà un cuisinier. Tu pourras l'aider à l'occasion. Jardinier? Non, celui que j'ai me conviens très bien et vu qu'on va arriver en hiver, ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire. Hum...valet?

- Si vous croyez que je vais vous appeler maître, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil.

- Ça me plairait beaucoup pourtant.» ronronna Arthur, se détournant pour aller à sa fenêtre. «Oui je crois que valet ira bien pour le moment. Tu peux retourner à ta chambre.» Il entendit la bruit de la porte qui se refermait et il sourit. Oui les jours à venir allaient être très intéressant. Il allait bien s'amuser et la récompense qu'il aurait au final n'en serait que plus savoureuse. Francis était magnifique et désirable. Et il l'aurait. Peu importe les moyens qu'il emploierait.

Francis referma la porte de sa chambre, soulagé. Il était ravi d'être loin de cet arrogant personnage qui le hérissait. Mais malheureusement ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière fois qu'il le verrait. Le désir qu'il avait vu dans le regard émeraude ne le trompait pas. Il se massa les tempes et tenta de se calmer. Mais il ne voyait pas de moyens de s'en sortir. Cet Arthur ne le laisserait pas partir, et pouvait à tout moment lui faire payer tout écart. Il devrait lui céder un jour ou l'autre. S'il commençait à le menacer, que pourrait-il faire d'autre qu'obéir?

Chez lui il était connu pour être un séducteur. Matthieu était un enfant illégitime. Il l'avait eu avec une dénommée Alice. Seulement son père l'avait fiancé à son frère Héraclès, malgré ses protestations. Mais la jeune fille s'était enfuie, ne laissant aucune traces de son passage. Personne ne savait où elle avait disparue. Francis l'avait fait cherché, discrètement, avec l'argent qu'il possédait mais cela n'avait donné aucun résultat.

N'avait-il été qu'un jouet pour elle?

Elle l'avait parfois poussé à se mettre en avant, tout enfant illégitime qu'il était, dans l'espoir d'être désigné comme héritier. Mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il aimait sa vie tranquille. Et aurait aimé juste vivre une vie de famille. Il fallait croire qu'elle ne partageait pas ses désirs. Que c'était juste une intrigante. Ça faisait mal d'y penser. Mais il avait caché son amertume en séduisant ici et là, filles et garçons. Il était bien comme son père à ce niveau. Et puis la guerre avait commencé et Matthieu et lui avait été prit en otage. Et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient prisonniers d'un homme arrogant qui le dévorait ses yeux. Très bien. Au moins son fils ne verrait pas le temps passer. Le fils du noble serait un compagnon de jeu sans doute parfait. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir de ce côté-là.

Serrant les dents, il regarda les lits dans la petit pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Matthew dormait sur l'un d'eux, serrant un ours de peluche contre lui. Ses traits étaient paisibles et il ne semblait pas mal comme les dernières nuits de leur captivité.

Cela avait été terrible.

Il avait été enchaîné et son fils pleurait, effrayé par les silhouettes menaçantes de leurs geôliers. Il le serrait contre lui pour le rassurer mais lui entendait les commentaires. Pendant que son fils dormait dans ses bras, il surprenait les regards intéressés de ceux qui l'avaient capturé. Comme ils avaient du être déçu de savoir qu'il allait être donné à ce Kirkland.

Quelque part, ça lui avait sauvé la mise.

Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu lui arriver sinon. Et peut-être qu'il aurait été séparé de son fils, que celui-ci aurait été prit par une famille de ce royaume. Quelque part, il avait eu de la chance.

Il soupira. Comment pouvait-il penser ça alors qu'il était sous le toit d'un individu qui ne voulait qu'une chose: le mettre dans son lit? Et il semblait si sûr de lui, si pétrit d'arrogance. Il le détestait déjà. Et en même temps, il éprouvait de la gratitude. Aucun chantage, aucune menace. Non l'autre semblait persuadé de don succès en séduction.

Il serait bien déçu.

Francis n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Jamais il ne se donnerait à cet homme. C'était un ennemi. Et lui avait été offert en cadeau...comme un objet. Peu importe ce que les domestiques de cette maison disait. Il ne faisait pas confiance à cet homme. Il se méfiait de lui et s'attendait à tout venant de lui.

La seule chose importante était de protéger Matthieu. Il devait être là pour lui, autant que possible.

_Ce Kirkland n'allait pas les séparer. _

_C'était tout ce qui comptait. _

Il s'assit sur son lit, déboutonnant sa veste. Il repensait à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec cet homme. Il n'avait pas le choix, il le servirait mais jamais...jamais il ne lui céderait. Il n'était pas un jouet. Il refusait d'être dominé par quelqu'un.

Fort de ses résolutions, il se coucha sur le lit, croisant les bras derrière sa tête, pensif. Il était agréable d'être enfin à nouveau couché sur un lit confortable, sous une chaude couverture. Il se demanda ce qui était arrivé au reste de sa famille. Puis écarta ces pensées, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Peut-être que la situation s'améliorerait un jour.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	2. Partie II

**Disclaimer**: Hétalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:** Francis, Arthur essentiellement. D'autres personnages présents (Yao, Matthew, Alfred, ect...)

**Parings**: Fruk

**Genre**: Humour, Romance

**Rating**: T

* * *

**Partie II**

* * *

Il se réveilla au son de la voix de son fils. Celui-ci était assit sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, le sourire aux lèvres. Francis se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Entre les deux lits, il y avait un table de nuit. Un tapis couvrait le sol entre les deux meubles. Une commodes était placé dans un coin et un coffre dans un autre. Des étagères vides étaient placées au dessus de ce dernier. La fenêtre était placé au dessus de la table de nuit.

«Papa, tu te réveille. Tu as bien dormi?» babilla l'enfant, jouant avec son ours en peluche. Il semblait de bon humeur, une fois le terrible voyage derrière eux. Ici, à l'abri, l'enfant était moins effrayé et plus joyeux.

«Oui. Désolé de ne pas avoir été là hier soir.

- C'est pas grave.»

Remarquant la peluche, Francis demanda «C'est...un cadeau?

- Oui. Alfred a dit que le pouvais prendre un de ses jouets pour moi. Il en a beaucoup.» Matthieu se mit aussitôt à parler de la chambre de son nouvel ami et de ce qui s'y trouvait. Il parla aussi de l'autre petit. Il s'était bien amusé et avait bien mangé. C'était Jolien qui l'avait couché en lui promettant que son papa reviendrait vite mais il s'était endormi avant.

«Je serais là ce soir mon chéri.»

Il se leva et habilla son fils avec la même tenue que la veille. Après tout, il ne les avait porté que quelques heures. Il fit de même pour lui, se disant qu'il n'aimait pas porter cet uniforme, symbole de sa servitude. En plus le maître de cette maison lui déplaisait fortement. Surtout après la conversation de la veille. Nul doute que celui-ci allait se mettre à le poursuivre et à tenter de le charmer. Ces jours à venir promettaient d'être fatigants. Il aurait pu lui céder pour avoir la paix mais déjà il ne voulait pas servir quand l'autre en avait envie. De plus, ce genre de relation le dégoûtait fortement. Chez lui il séduisait, il couchait mais n'avait jamais de proposé de relation comme ça. Pour qui le prenait cet Arthur? Il devait être ce genre de personne qui avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait.

Il se reprit, ne voulant pas penser à cet homme dès le matin et prit son fils dans ses bras, sortant pour rejoindre les cuisines. Les couloirs étaient silencieux. Et quand il arriva dans la pièce, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Le cuisinier était là, prenant un thé tranquillement.

«Francis? Ho et c'est le petit Matthieu?

- Oui.

- Il est mignon.» fit l'homme avant de se détourner vers ses fourneaux. «Que veux-tu pour le petit déjeuner? J'ai fait des brioches mais si tu veux autre chose...

- Ce sera parfait.» fit le nouveau, posant son fils sur une chaise. L'enfant regarda les viennoiseries avec envie. Il n'en avait pas mangé depuis longtemps et mourrait d'envie de mordre dans l'une d'elle. Son père eut un petit rire et lui en donna une. L'enfant la dévora, semblant affamé.

Pendant ce temps, Francis prenait un thé, parlant avec le cuisinier, un homme aux mèches blondes et aux yeux bleus. C'était le frère de Jolien s'il avait bien comprit. Il semblait un peu intimidant mais pour le moment il souriait.

«Tu sais quelle sera ta tâche ici?

- Valet, si j'ai bien comprit.» grommela Francis, ne voulant pas repenser à la discussion de la veille, préférant l'oublier.

- Alors tu devras aller voir le maître pour le réveiller.

- Et l'aider à s'habiller aussi? Il est trop idiot pour le faire lui-même?» railla le nouveau venu, portant la tasse à ses lèvres. Il oubliait qu'il avait eu lui-même des serviteurs pour l'aider à se vêtir. Enfin il en avait eu assez un jour et depuis lors s'habillait lui-même. Et de plus l'idée de rester seul avec ce fichu noble à demi-nu ne lui plaisait pas.

Le cuisinier, qui s'appelait Lars, soupira «Tu sais, il est pas si cruel. Il est très supportable en fait.

- Je n'en doute pas. Il doit être très agréable une fois ses caprices comblés.» Matthieu ne faisait pas attention à la discussion, dévorant son petit-déjeuner sans lever les yeux sur les adultes de la pièce. Francis posa sa tasse et croisa le regard de Lars «Écoutes, je ne doute pas qu'il a fait des choses qui le rendent très supportable à vos yeux. Mais quand on me menace presque pour que je cède à ses exigences, désolé mais je n'éprouve que du mépris.

- Il est comme ça.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il a fait ça pour tous les serviteurs?

- Pas du tout. Tu es le premier. Généralement il participe à des espèces de fêtes. Enfin...Il ne ramène jamais personne au manoir. Il organise parfois des festivités ou des festins qui restent très correct. C'est pas des orgies où la débauche est reine.»

Francis jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son fils qui buvait son chocolat. «Fais attention à ce que tu dis, il y a un enfant ici.

- Oui bon, désolé.» grogna Lars, gêné, se servant une nouvelle tasse de thé. «Bref il a une fête à l'extérieur cette semaine. Ce sera à toi de te charger de lui quand il rentrera et de le coucher.»

Francis leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement peu ravi: «Génial. Il est comment quand il est saoul?

- Intenable.» ricana le cuisinier, le sourire aux lèvres «Il dit n'importe quoi, il pleure, il se plaint. Il va sûrement te faire des avances aussi.

- Je pourrais le frapper?

- Non.

- Dommage.»

* * *

Francis entra dans la chambre encore sombre et alla vers la fenêtre dont il tira les rideaux, illuminant la pièce. Il remarqua qu'il pleuvait. Il se tourna vers le lit et s'approcha, à pas de loup. Ce fichu noble dormait, son visage était paisible et il souriait dans son sommeil. Il était mignon mais Francis ne s'arrêtait pas aux apparences.

Il toussota, il n'y eu aucune réaction. Il se pencha et pinça le nez de son geôlier. Celui-ci grogna et bougea mais ne se réveilla pas.

«Quel sommeil lourd. Soit ça, soit il était épuisé.»

_Que devait-il faire? Le secouer? _

_Il eut soudainement envie de tirer la couverture et de le faire tomber au sol._

Grommelant il posa une main sur l'épaule du noble et le secoua, le tirant de son sommeil, petit à petit. «Debout.» Aussitôt il s'éloigna, préférant garder ses distances avec l'individu.

Arthur se redressa et s'étira. Il se tourna ensuite vers son valet et fit, amusé «Tu as peur de moi ou quoi?

- Je garde mes distances.

- Quel manque de confiance. Sinon...quel temps fait-il dehors?» demanda-t-il alors qu'il se levait, en pleine forme.

«Il pleut à verse.» grogna Francis avant d'ajouter «Votre petit-déjeuner est servit au salon.

- Très bien.

- ….» Le nouveau venu dans la demeure ne fit pas un mouvement, haussant juste un sourcil.

Après quelques instants, Arthur fit, interrogatif:«…..Qu'attend tu?

- Quoi vous êtes trop manchot pour vous habiller tout seul?»

Le noble le fixa avec les yeux ronds puis éclata de rire, se dirigeant vers sa commode, tout en disant, lui jetant un coup d'œil. «Tu as du caractère toi. J'aime ça.

- Tant mieux pour vous.

- Et ne te gêne pas surtout, profite du spectacle.»

Francis ricana, mais ne répondit pas, détournant le regard. Il n'était pas un pervers et refusait de prendre la perche que lui tendait l'autre. Ce type n'était pas mal mais il ne céderait pas un quelqu'un avec ce genre de caractère.

Kirkland reprit la conversation quelques instants plus tard:«L'uniforme te va bien.» Il eut un regard blasé en réponse mais aucune réponse. Il eut une moue déçue et ajouta, amusé «Bien que j'aurais préféré te voir dans l'uniforme féminin. La jupe t'aurait bien été.

- Pervers.»

L'autre éclata de rire, terminant de s'habiller. Il ouvrit la porte et fit un geste pour inviter son interlocuteur à sortir avant lui. Francis sortit et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, sans un regard en arrière. Il sentait le regard amusé posé sur lui mais fit comme ne rien n'était. Ce type se croyait doué en séduction? Il avait encore pas mal de chemin à faire. Francis n'était pas prêt de lui tomber dans les bras. Pour le moment, ce foutu noble n'avait rien pour lui. Et rien ne donnait envie à l'autre ne serait-ce que le respecter. Sérieusement lui faire sans cesse des avances n'allait rien arranger.

* * *

Une fois dans la salle à manger, Arthur s'assit à la table, et Francis lui versa du thé dans sa tasse. Il se recula ensuite, gardant ses distances. Il ne voulait pas donner d'occasion à ce type. Celui-ci semblait indifférent aux pensées de son captif et mordit dans sa brioche. Il reposa celle-ci dans une assiette et fit, calmement «Que faisais-tu chez ton père?»

Étonné par cette question, Francis lui envoya un regard un peu méfiant mais répondit, aussi aimablement que possible «J'étais un enfant illégitime. J'ai eu le droit à une éducation assez riche mais qui n'égalait pas celles des légitimes.»

_Et dire que son père n'avait eu que des filles en enfants légitimes. Cela allait poser problème dans son royaume étant donné que seuls les hommes pouvaient hériter du trône. _

«Et?

- J'ai appris la diplomatie, l'organisation, les secrets des plantes médicales, l'histoire et la géographie. Je peux aussi gérer une fortune. Je crois que mon père me destinait non pas à la guerre mais à servir l'héritier du trône. En fait, je crois que c'était le destin de presque tous mes frères, sauf Antonio qui a été envoyé en formation militaire. Et Marco qui était chargé du commerce maritime.

- Hum.

- D'accord j'étais chargé de l'organisation des fêtes, de la décoration intérieure et des de l'aménagement des jardins.

- Ce n'est pas si mal.

- Vous trouvez ça drôle hein. De voir qu'un fils illégitime se voit placer à ce genre de poste.

- Pas du tout.» répondit Arthur en buvant une gorgée de thé, tranquillement, sans sourciller. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de continuer «Et toi ça te plaisais?»

Francis haussa un sourcil. On ne lui avait jamais demandé son avis. Heureusement que il avait un sens artistique assez développé et que cela l'amusait. Mais même avec ça, il avait souvent songé à s'enfuir, à être libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. «Oui. J'aime l'art et la fête.»

Arthur hocha la tête, pensif. Il reposa sa tasse et sembla réfléchir quelques instants, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre. «Hum...Tu sais cuisiner?

- Oui. J'ai appris.» Personne n'en voyait l'intérêt mais il avait voulu apprendre à créer des plats, des pâtisseries. Il était assez doué mais n'avait jamais pu faire partager ce talent avec quelqu'un.

«Tant mieux, à partir de maintenant, tu aideras à la cuisine. De plus tu aideras à prendre soin des enfants, et tout le temps quand je donnerais des congés à Lars et Jolien. Avec tout le travail qu'ils font, je peux leur accorder des joues de repos de temps en temps.

- Et Yao, il ne peux pas s'en charger?

- Yao est mon assistant. Mon second si je puis dire. Et il a une famille nombreuse dont il doit s'occuper. Il rentre chez lui chaque soir.» Arthur n'avait pas levé les yeux et parlait tranquillement, se resservant du thé de lui-même. «Tu dois penser que j'accorde trop de liberté à mes serviteurs? Mais je suis assuré de leur fidélité ainsi. Et maintenant que tu es là, cela me permets de leur accorder plus de libertés.»

_Et moi?_ Pensa Francis, serrant les dents. _Qu'en est-il de ma liberté? _Il se retint de cracher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il allait dire quelque chose mais l'autre le coupa avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

«Et tu organiseras les fêtes de je donnerais dans ma maison. Il y en a une bientôt. C'est la fête de l'hiver. Je veux donner une réception. Tu te chargeras de la décoration, du menu et tu aideras aux cuisines.

- Très bien. Mais si je puis me permettre...

- Oui?

- Vous semblez riche. Alors pourquoi n'avez vous que 4 serviteurs? Cinq si vous me comptez. Un cuisinier, une bonne, un cocher, un aide de camps, et puis moi. N'est-ce pas peu?

- Un jardinier aussi mais il est malade en ce moment. Il reviendra dès qu'il sera guéri. Je ne veux pas de gens trop souffrants à proximité de mon fils.» Il termina sa brioche puis se tourna vers son nouveau serviteur, lui lançant un sourire avant de dire «Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'est que nous n'étions que deux, mon fils et moi, avant. Je n'ai donc pas besoin de beaucoup de monde à mon service. Mais je suis content de t'avoir. Jolien commençait à être débordée entre Alfred et le travail de bonne.

- Je vois.

- Je te donnerais rapidement la liste des invités pour la fête. Tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer, j'en fais souvent.»

Arthur se sentait satisfait. L'autre ne serait pas désœuvré. Il allait pouvoir exercer ses talents et se rendre utile de la meilleure façon. Le noble Kirkland était curieux de voir les capacités de son nouveau serviteur.

«Va dire au cocher que je partirais cet après-midi chez Roderich.» ordonna-t-il en se levant. «Je vais réveiller mon fils moi-même aujourd'hui.» Et il partit de la pièce, laissant l'autre en plan.

Francis se sentit se détendre. Maintenant il se sentait mieux, soulagé. Il était sur ses gardes avec cet homme et ne pouvait pas se calmer tant qu'il était à proximité. Il avait en plus du travail à faire, peut être plus que les autres. Son geôlier voulait le maintenir occupé. Sans doute pour lui couper toute idée de fuite.

_Qu'il se rassure à ce sujet. _

Comment pourrait-il fuir s'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était? Il avait voyagé dans une voiture aux vitres cachées. On les avaient à peine laissé descendre son fils et lui. Et on les avait aspergés d'eau pour les nettoyer à la fin. Sans leur donner quoique ce soit pour les sécher. Le tout associé à des remarques. L'attitude des vainqueurs rendaient certaines personnes détestables. Il avait réussi à préservé son gilet dont il s'était servit pour enveloppé son fils grelottant. Il se demanda si ses frères et sœurs avaient été capturé aussi.

Sans doute, si le royaume était tombé, ils n'allaient pas laisser les possibles héritiers du trône en liberté.

_Felicia n'a que deux ans. _

_Où était-elle?_

Il eut envie de demander à ce Kirkland qui devait être assez important s'il pouvait se renseigner aux sujet de sa fratrie. Mais il ne voulait pas lui demander un service. Ni lui être redevable.

_Seulement tu ne sauras rien si tu ne demande pas. _Fit une voix dans sa tête. Il se crispa et rejeta cette pensée. Il était terriblement inquiet pour sa famille mais ne pouvait rien faire. Et il refusait de demander. L'autre serait capable de demander quelque chose en échange.

_Hors de question de céder en quoique ce soit._

_Jamais._

* * *

Arthur se laissa aller sur le grand canapé, face à Roderich qui était dans son fauteuil. Son hôte lui servit un verre d'alcool et fit «C'est du grand cru venant tout droit du royaume voisin.

- Tu t'es servis généreusement à ce que je vois.

- Pourquoi je me serais gêné? Nous avons envahi ce pays et gagné non?» Il leva son verre comme pour trinquer et but tranquillement.

«Pas faux.

- Je t'en enverrais quelques bouteilles. J'en ai pris trop de toute façon.

- Je te remercie.» Arthur regarda le liquide dans son verre et fit, l'air de rien «Où t'es venu l'idée de m'envoyer ce Francis et son fils?

- C'était plus l'idée de Gilbert à la base. Il disait qu'un mignon petit prince comme ça te plairait» ricana l'homme. Il s'interrompit tandis qu'un serviteur amenait un plateau avec des tasses et des petites pâtisseries.

«En tout cas, je suis ravi par le cadeau.» Sourit Arthur, reposant son verre vide «Il est tout à fait à mon goût. Sauvage et ayant du répondant. Parfait. Et il a un fils du même âge que le mien. Parfait encore une fois.

- Un petit bourgeois voulait prendre l'enfant pour sa femme mais je l'en ai empêcher. Nous prenions en otage les enfants de Aelius. Nous ne volons pas les enfants à leurs parents. Il y a des orphelinats chez nous pour ça.

- Tu as bien fait.

- Gilbert a piqué une crise quand il a vu cet homme attrapant le petit par le bras et disant qu'il serait désormais son père, il a sortit son épée et lui a à moitié arraché son uniforme. Je l'ai mit à pied. Il n'a rien ramené de la campagne et a perdu son grade. J'ai du punir Gilbert aussi.» On sentait toute la satisfaction du seigneur. Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil et sourit à Arthur qui ricana, imaginant sans peine la scène.

«Que sont devenus les autres?

- Pourquoi cela t'intéresse?» Il haussa un sourcil et eut soudain un rictus narquois «Te serais-tu déjà attaché à ton trophée?

- Simple curiosité.» Et s'il pouvait tirer partie de ces informations, cela serait parfait pour lui. Il n'était pas du genre à faire du chantage mais il pourrait s'amuser à donner ces nouvelles au compte-goutte. Ce serait bien amusant.

«Bien, Francis est le fils d'une favorite. Elle a été répudié pour avoir un amant quelques années après la naissance de son fils. Il n'a aucun espoir d'échoir sur le trône. Il a rencontré une jeune fille nommée Alice et a eu un fils. Cette Alice était pourtant destinée à épouser un des frères de Francis sauf qu'elle s'est enfuie et que personne ne l'a revu depuis.»

Arthur resta silencieux. Cela lui rappelait des choses et il compatissait presque au sort de son prisonnier. Il aurait sûrement été plus heureux en n'étant pas le fils du roi Aelius. Il n'était pas fait pour être prince.

«Sinon le roi a eu d'autres maîtresses. Il a eu un fils nommé Gupta. Celui-ci était enfermé avec les archives du royaumes et a hurlé qu'il tuerait celui-ci qui tenterait de brûler une seule feuille.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de lui?

- Il a été capturé. Il a à peu près le même âge que Francis. C'est Sadiq qui l'a prit en charge.

- Hum.» Arthur ne connaissait pas très bien cet homme. Mais il avait entendu dire qu'il était riche et influent. Et qu'il tenait un grand centre de cure thermale. On venait de royaumes voisins pour se faire soigner chez lui.

«Sadiq a aussi emmené un autre fils illégitime de Aelius, un dénommé Heraclès. Il protégeait les servantes des soldats. Il était apparemment le chef des gardes.»

Alors certain de ces enfants illégitime avait eu une formation militaire. Mais ils étaient bien tous au service du pouvoir, pas un n'avait la place de prince officiellement. Arthur hocha la tête.

Son hôte reprit, d'une même voix tranquille«Ensuite...

- Mais il en a combien comme ça?

- C'est presque fini. Alors je disais donc...il y avait également un jeune homme qui semble être l'aîné et qui se nomme Antonio. Lui il est au château, vu son statut de premier né, même illégitime et de commandant. Il était dans l'armée. Il est le plus dangereux selon notre général. Vu que Aelius n'a eu que des filles de son mariage officiel et que une loi de ce royaume rend impossible la succession de père à fille, c'est cet Antonio qui semblait être désigné, même si rien ne le prouve.» Roderich s'interrompit pour mordre dans un gâteau, tandis que Arthur restait pensif, songeant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

«Et ensuite?

- Pour les enfants illégitimes, il reste un garçon nommé Marco. Il était dans la marine marchande. Il s'occupait de convoyer les navires de commerce. Lui il a eu de la chance. Il était marié à une fille de notre pays. Il est donc ici en résidence surveillée. S'il fait des vagues, il sera enfermé comme son aîné.»

Arthur hocha la tête «Et pour ce qui est des enfants légitimes?

- Il y a une fille de 12 ans nommé Lovina. C'est elle qui a été désignée, par nos soins, héritière du trône à sa majorité. On a fait annuler la loi qui interdisait aux filles d'hériter de la couronne. Elle est sous tutelle d'un conseil formé de gens de chez nous. Plus quelques nobles de son royaume, qui nous sont fidèles, pour faire mieux passer la chose.

- Donc c'est la seule à être restée dans son pays? Tous les autres sont ici?

- Oui. Et j'ai pris en charge la dernière. Une petite fille nommé Felicia. Elle a deux ans.

- Mais je te le redemande, pourquoi moi? Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas le cadeau. Au contraire.

- Gilbert pensait qu'il te plairait, tout simplement. Tu semble t'ennuyer un peu trop depuis l'affaire avec ta femme. Tu as accumulé les conquêtes. On se disait qu'un beau jeune homme...de ton âge serait intéressant pour toi. Elizabeta est d'accord avec ça, elle dit qu'avoir un bel éphèbe à ton service serait un plaisir pour toi.»

Arthur grogna et fit «Ton fichu amant...et ta femme se mêlent un peu trop de mes affaires.

- J'en conclus que tu apprécie l'attention.» ricana Roderich. Il se laissa aller une nouvelle fois dans son fauteuil, posant un œil narquois sur son ami qui fronça les sourcils, l'air agacé.

«Je suis un peu trop séducteur, c'est ça que tu veux dire?

- Je ne suis pas certain que participer à tes orgie te feront oublier Amélia. Elle ne mérite pas que tu te morfonde et que tu gâche ta jeunesse à collectionner tes amants et amantes. Tu vas finir par semer des bâtards un peu partout et tu auras des ennuis.

- J'ai rayé cette garce de ma vie.

- Tu as besoin de te trouver un amant ou une amante stable.

- Ben voyons. C'est le type qui fait ménage à trois qui me dit ça?

- Jaloux?

- Pas du tout. Je suis parfaitement heureux comme je suis. Cependant tu as raison. Il me plaît et je compte bien en profiter. Je me demande juste combien de temps il va me résister.

- Tu vas jouer? D'habitude en une soirée ils te tombent dans les bras. Je m'étonne que tu n'ai pas encore sortit le grand jeu.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Et efface ce sourire de ton visage. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de m'amuser pendant les fêtes.

- Bien entendu.

- Tu doutes? Ne me dis pas que tu m'a envoyé Francis dans l'espoir que nous tombions amoureux? Ce genre de sentimentalisme ne te ressemble pas. Et ce n'est certainement pas pour moi non plus. Moi? Trouver quelqu'un? Je ne tiens pas à revivre l'expérience que j'ai connu avec Amélia. Et ce ne serait pas idéal avec Alfred. Ne me fais pas ce truc Rody. Tu ne pense quand même pas que je vais me ranger aussi facilement?

- Pas vraiment non. Mais par contre je pense qu'il pourrait te donner beaucoup et te comprendre mieux que quiconque.» Il haussa les épaules «Encore un petit verre?

- Avec plaisir» sourit Arthur. Il ajouta, regardant son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux «Je n'ai pas besoin de réconfort. Je ne veux plus de sentimentalisme. Juste du plaisir.

- Quand tu auras des ennuis pour avoir semer une descendance un peu partout dans le pays, tu me rediras ça en face. Je rirais bien quand ça arrivera.

- Haha...» L'autre leva les yeux au ciel. «Tu peux parler, tu n'a toujours pas réussi à avoir d'enfant avec Elizaveta.

- Touché.» Il fit tourner le vin dans son verre et ajouta «Pour le moment, le petit frère de Gilbert et maintenant Felicia me suffisent.»

* * *

Francis se réveilla ce matin-là avec la même impression de malaise. Il n'était pas chez lui. Il allait pourtant devoir s'habituer à cet endroit car il n'était pas prêt de rentrer dans son pays. Soupirant il s'assit au bord du lit et regarda la chambre, encore sombre et silencieuse, éclairée juste par la lumière du jour. Matthieu dormait paisiblement, presque roulé en boule comme un chaton.

Soudain Francis remarqua un bouquet de fleurs sur la petite table entre les lits. Il connaissait ces fleurs, il y en avait chez lui. C'était des roses blanche avec un cœur rose en leur centre et qui avaient la même odeur que les lys. Elles ne poussaient qu'en hiver.

«Elles sont magnifiques.»

Soudain il secoua la tête.

_Ce noble était sérieux? Il allait vraiment tenter de le séduire en lui offrant des fleurs? Il le prenait pour qui au juste? _

Il ne put s'empêcher de prendre une fleur et de sentir l'odeur avec un léger sourire. Il aimait vraiment cette plante. Il regarda autour de lui. Les étagères étaient toujours vides, le petit bureau également, la commode et le coffre aussi sans doute.

Il ne baisserait pas sa garde pour quelques cadeaux. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de facile.

_Même si un peu de gentillesse lui mettait du baume au cœur._

_Ce n'était pas de la bonté réelle, l'autre avait une idée précise en tête._

La journée passa relativement de la même façon que la précédente. Francis aida aux cuisines et servit le noble dans la salle à manger, ne répondant pas aux perches que l'autre lui tendait mais donnant des réponses à ses questions.

«Un tailleur viendra ces après-midi. Ton fils et toi avaient besoin de vêtements.»

Francis le remercia du bout des lèvres, se sentant toutefois soulagé de ne pas avoir à mendier des vêtements. C'était comme si l'autre devinait ses besoins. Mais peut-être cela était-il évident.

* * *

Francis attendait que ce fichu Kirkland revienne de sa fichue fête. Il était fatigué et ne rêvait que d'une chose: son lit. Le manoir était silencieux. Il était tard. Et personne d'autre n'était présent. Il allait devoir se charger seul de ce stupide noble.

«Pourquoi je dois attendre que ce type revienne de sa fichu fête? Il sera certainement saoul, et va être insupportable. Il va sans doute me faire à nouveau des avances.»

Pas que ça changeait de d'habitude. Il serait sûrement pire.

Il entendit des bruits à l'extérieur et grogna. «Ho joie. Le voilà.» Il vit la porte s'ouvrir et la silhouette de Arthur, escorté par le cocher. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête et lui lança «A toi maintenant.» Avant de partir.

Le noble vacilla et tomba, s'accrochant à Francis qui soupira. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le traîna vers sa chambre.

«Tu sens bon tu sais?»

Il préféra ignorer les paroles de son interlocuteur. Vraiment ça valait mieux de les ignorer.

«Tu as de beaux cheveux. Ils sentent le lys, c'est ça?» ronronna l'autre, se frottant à lui tout en marchant.

Francis fut tenté de le laisser finir sa nuit au milieu du couloir, à plat ventre. Mais ça risquait de lui retomber dessus. Il ouvrit donc la porte de la chambre et le traîna jusqu'au lit, où il s'employa à lui enlever sa veste.

«Ho quel impatience.

- Ne rêvez pas non plus.»

L'autre eut un moue boudeuse d'enfant qui n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait et se laissa déshabiller sans trop râler. Cependant il enlaça Francis en disant «Reste avec moiiii.»

Soupirant, le serviteur se dégagea, le poussant sur le lit et le bordant. Il se sentait blasé face à la situation. Il espérait ne pas avoir à faire ça trop souvent aussi. Il avait également l'impression que ça pouvait être pire que ça.

Soudain Arthur attrape son bras et s'y agrippa de ses deux mains et disant, d'une voix pâteuse.«Mon lit est assez grand pour deux.

- Et bien vous y resterez seul. Vous devez avoir l'habitude.» Fit froidement l'autre, profitant de l'état de son interlocuteur pour l'envoyer sur les roses plus sèchement.

«Méchant.» fit l'autre avec une moue boudeuse, détournant la tête pour ne plus croiser son regard.

Francis soupira et se redressa, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce. Il craignit que l'autre le retienne ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais rien ne se produisit. Ravi il alla fermer les rideaux, et prit le chandelier pour sortir. Il était ravi de sortir de cette chambre qui pourrait vite devenir un piège si l'autre était plus agité. Heureusement qu'il semblait plus écroulé qu'autre chose ce soir.

Arthur se fit entendre une nouvelle fois:«Tu ne veux vraiment pas rester avec moi?

- Non.» fit sèchement Francis, préférant ne pas se retourner. Nul doute que l'autre le regardait avec un air affamé, comme tout à l'heure.

Il arriva dans le couloir et soupira de soulagement. C'était fini. Il allait avoir la paix. L'autre allait cuver son vin loin de lui et tout irait pour le mieux. Ce serait pour le mieux. Francis n'aimait pas l'attitude perverse que l'autre avait une fois ivre. Il espérait que ça n'arriverait pas souvent. L'autre pourrait finir par utiliser la force pour le faire tomber dans ses draps. Il n'avait pas envie que cela arrive. Il tenait à rester loin de cet homme. Il ne lui céderait pas. Jamais. Il était trop fier pour ça. Et il refusait d'être juste un fantasme que l'on jette après utilisation. Il avait eu des relations, parfois d'un soir, mais il ne voulait pas être l'objet d'un caprice.

Il alla à sa chambre, épuisé. Il s'assit sur son lit, regardant rapidement son fils endormi et enlevant sa veste d'uniforme, baillant. Dire qu'il devait se lever tôt le matin. Et aller réveiller cet idiot.

Demain allait être une longue journée.

Il allait devoir supporter un homme avec la gueule de bois. Et il ne savait pas comment le noble était dans cet état. Ça ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Même si les joutes verbales avec cet Arthur l'amusait, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le repousser éternellement. Un jour ou l'autre, ce type passerait à la vitesse supérieure et arriverait à ses fins. Il pourrait finir par en arriver à lui faire du chantage. S'il en avait assez de se faire repousser. Comment faire dans ce cas? Il était coincé. Peut-être était-il plus raisonnable de céder? Il repoussa cette idée. Il avait trop de fierté pour ça. Ce type ne l'aurait pas aussi facilement, ne l'aurait pas tout court. Et s'il utilisait le chantage, c'est qu'il était bien pitoyable. Et il pourrait le mépriser encore plus. Car pour le moment, mis à part des avances, il n'avait rien à lui reprocher de particulier. Il était beau, riche et intelligent. Mais Francis refusait d'être l'objet d'un simple caprice. Il n'était pas un jouet.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, il remarqua de plus en plus de cadeaux. Des livres arrivèrent dans les étagères, des jouets dans le coffre, les vêtements arrivèrent à leur tour. Dès que les fleurs étaient fanés, il y en avait d'autres.

Et ce Kirkland n'y faisait jamais allusion. Il se comportait normalement, le taquinant et lui tendant quelques perches mais sans rien tenter de plus.

Francis commençait à se dire qu'il n'était pas si horrible que ça, que la vie pourrait être agréable ici tant que ce style de vie continuerait.

_Et la date de la fête approchait._

_Il craignait toujours d'être séparé de son fils, que cet Arthur se débarrasse de lui à la moindre faute grave. _

_Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur._

* * *

**_A Suivre_**


	3. Partie III

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:** Francis, Arthur essentiellement. D'autres personnages présents (Yao, Matthew, Alfred, ect...)

**Parings**: Fruk (ça commence enfin)

**Genre**: Romance

**Rating**: T

* * *

**Partie III**

* * *

Ce matin-là, Francis se réveilla en entendant son fils pleurer. Il se redressa d'un coup et regarda le lit voisin. Le petit était assis et gémissait. «Papa papa.»

Le concerné se leva d'un coup et se précipita vers son enfant, le prenant dans ses bras pour le consoler. «Qu'est-ce qu'il...» L'enfant était brûlant et toussait dans ses larmes. Il était malade. Et avait sans doute besoin d'un médecin.

Le petit s'agrippa à la chemise de son père et enfoui son visage dans le cou de l'adulte, cherchant du réconfort.

Francis le consola pendant quelques instants puis le recoucha sur le lit, le bordant. «Tu vas rester sous la couette d'accord?» Il était à ce moment heureux que son fils soit sage et obéissant. Un enfant énergique ne tiendrait pas sous la couverture sans bouger.

«J'ai mal quand je tousse papa.» Il regarda son père avec désespoir, espérant que son papa trouve une solution pour l'aider.

«Je vais demander à monsieur Kirkland d'appeler un médecin d'accord? Reste sagement ici. Je reviens aussi vite que possible.» fit doucement Francis, inquiet. Il fallait qu'il demande service à ce type. Il espérait que l'autre n'en profiterait pas pour demander quelque chose en retour.

«Tu crois que Alfred est malade aussi?» fit soudain timidement Matthieu, niché sous les draps, un peu inquiet pour son ami.

«Non je ne pense pas...enfin j'irais voir après. Mais tu dois rester au lit, tu ne pourras pas jouer avec lui.» Cependant si les deux enfants passaient tout leur temps ensemble, il y avait de fortes chances pour que le fils du noble soit malade aussi. Quand à savoir qui l'avait passé à l'autre, personne ne pouvait le savoir.

L'enfant ouvrit de grands yeux indignés «Pourquoi? Je suis puni?»

Francis eut un sourire et caressa les cheveux de son fils, disant doucement «Non mais il pourrait être malade en jouant avec toi. Et tu serais encore plus malade si tu sors du lit.

«Je veux pas qu'il soit malade...» fit le petit avec de grands yeux, effrayé. Il aimait son ami et ne voulait pas qu'il reste au lit tout le temps. Alfred n'aimerait pas ça. Et ferait des bêtises. «Mais...et toi? Tu vas pas être malade hein?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas.» rassura le père du petit, se relevant et souriant à son fils. Il fallait maintenant qu'il aille quérir un médecin et rapidement. Enfin qu'il aille demander à ce foutu Kirkland de faire venir un médecin et de vérifier que son fils ne soit pas malade.

L'enfant parût rassuré «Je...

- Ça se guérit très bien mon ange, n'ai pas peur.» Il alla vers la porte et fit, se retournant une dernière fois «Je vais voir monsieur Kirkland, sois sage et ne sors pas du lit.»

Francis marchait à pas vif dans les couloirs, inquiet pour son enfant. Il entra dans la chambre du noble sans frapper. Et alla ouvrir grands les rideaux. Il alla ensuite vers le lit et hésita. Il ne fallait pas le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Il pourrait alors refuser d'agir. Une petite voix lui dit que c'était peu probable qu'il refuse ou demande quoique ce soit. Au contraire, il allait tenter de gagner des points à son égard pour tenter de le séduire.

Cet homme n'avait pas un mauvais fond.

Regardant le visage endormi, il eut une hésitation puis le secoua pour le réveiller. Il s'y prit pendant quelques minutes puis fit «Kirkland. Réveillez vous.» Il ne voulait pas l'appeler ''maître'', ça c'était hors de question. Il pouvait l'appeler monsieur aussi. «Debout.»

Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent et le regard du maître se posa sur lit, encore un peu endormi. Il se redressa en position assise, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Francis remarqua alors qu'il était torse nu. Et détourna la tête, gêné. Il n'allait pas mâter ce dépravé. Celui-ci eut un sourire narquois et fit «La vue te plaît?

- Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux pour une fois?» Francis se reprit et lança, croisant les bras, regardant son maître (mais il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais comme tel) dans les yeux. «J'ai besoin que vous fassiez venir un médecin. Mon fils est malade.

- Ha? Très bien. Vas aux cuisines et demande à Lars d'y aller. Et prépare le petit déjeuner.» Arthur alla vers son dressing et sortit une chemise blanche qu'il enfila. Il se retourna légèrement quand son serviteur sortit de la pièce.

«Qu'il ne vienne pas me traiter de tyran après ça.»

* * *

Il sortit de sa chambre, terminant de mettre sa veste. Il alla vers la chambre de son fils. Puisqu'ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble, l'un des deux avait peut-être contaminer l'autre. Il entra dans la pièce sombre et alla ouvrir les rideaux, dévoilant une vue sur le jardin, sous un ciel de neige. Puis il alla vers le lit et s'assit sur le bord. Il tendit une main et caressa la joue de son fils, disant à voix douce «Alfred? Réveilles toi mon cœur.»

Ils étaient seuls, il pouvait bien montrer son côté doux et tendre. Alfred était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé, la personne la plus importante pour lui, son précieux fils. Quand il s'était retrouvé seul, après avoir chassé Amélia, ça avait été dur. Mais le petit n'avait pas souffert, gâté par son père et était devenu un petit garçon énergique et curieux, gentil et câlin. Arthur était fier de lui. Et il lui semblait que son fils devenait moins turbulent depuis que le petit Matthieu était là. Tout allait bien. Cependant il préférait ne pas dévoiler quoique ce soit à son enfant. Il ne fallait pas que Alfred pense que son compagnon de jeu soit son serviteur.

«Alfred?»

Le petit grogna et s'agita dans son lit, ouvrant ses yeux bleus. Voyant Arthur, il se redressa, se mit debout sur le lit et passa ses petits bras autour du cou de son père.

«Papa.»

C'était si rare qu'il vienne lui-même le réveiller. D'habitude c'était Jolien. Savourant ce moment si précieux le petit fit un gros câlin à son père.

Arthur passa la main sur le front de son fils et fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait pas de température.

Le petit le regarda, curieux «Pourquoi tu fais ça? Je suis pas malade.

- Matthieu l'est je regardais si tu l'étais aussi.» expliqua le noble, prenant son fils sur ses genoux, et regardant autour de lui pour chercher la petite robe de chambre du petit. Il était hors de question qu'il se balade en pyjama dans les couloirs.

Alfred ouvrit de grands yeux inquiets. «Il va bien.» il aimait beaucoup son ami et ne voulait pas qu'il soit seul ou triste. Et penser qu'il était malade lui faisait peur. Il n'aimait pas être malade. Alors son ami ne devait pas être heureux non plus.

«Il va juste devoir rester au chaud un peu. Tu vas jouer sagement tout seul.» Devant l'air déçu du petit, il ajouta, tendrement. «Je passerais plus de temps avec toi, j'ai moins de travail ces temps-ci.»

L'enfant eut l'air fou de joie, et frappa dans ses mains «Promis?

- Oui. Promis.»

Arthur termina d'habiller son fils et alla dans la salle à manger où un bon feu brûlait dans la cheminée, et il assit son fils dans son siège. Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil et attendit que son nouveau serviteur apporte le repas. Il n'aurait qu'à achever ce que Lars avait commencé. Cela ne devrait pas être long.

Francis arriva dans la pièce et posa une assiette préparée devant le petit. «Mangez doucement monsieur.»

L'enfant eut une moue agacée mais n'osa rien dire devant son père. Il prit sa fourchette et la planta dans un morceau.

Arthur regarda son serviteur et celui-ci lui rendit son regard avant de dire «Lars est partit. Il a dit qu'il ferait au plus vite.» Il posa le plat devant le noble et se recula, allant vers le plateau pour prendre les bols et les poser devant leur destinataires.

«Très bien.» Il mordit dans un toast et fit, changeant de sujet «Et tu as commencé à prévoir des choses pour la fête?»

Francis se crispa et hocha la tête, mal à l'aise «Oui monsieur. J'ai commencé à faire des listes. J'ai presque fini la décoration.

- Très bien. Tu m'apportera la liste quand elle sera finie, même chose pour le menu.» Arthur prit une gorgée de thé, tranquillement, sans se préoccuper du reste.

Alfred cessa de manger «Une fête?

- Oui. Mais tu seras couché.»

L'enfant eut une moue boudeuse, et continua à manger. Arthur se tourna vers son serviteur et fit, dans un sourire «Je te laisse ta journée pour t'occuper de ton fils, et réfléchir pour la fête.»

Francis haussa un sourcil. Il cherchait l'entourloupe mais tout semblait indiquer une bonne intention. Il se laissa aller un faire un léger sourire, plus calme que avant. Après tout, il devait arrêter de penser que ce type avait des projets cachés tout le temps et croire les autres serviteurs quand ils disaient que il avait un bon fond.

* * *

«Tu peux me raconter une histoire?» fit une petite voix derrière lui. Il se retourna et tomba sur un enfant d'environ 4 ans, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, habillé d'un ensemble blanc. Il avait un livre sous le bras et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés.

_Que faisait-il debout dans le couloir ?_

«Vous ne deviez pas être là Alfred. Vous allez attrapez froid.»

L'enfant gonfla les joues et fit, agacé «Ne me dis pas vous.» Il tendit le livre qu'il tenait «Lis moi cette histoire.» Il semblait savoir ce qu'il voulait. Et avait du chercher Jolien dans les couloirs sans la trouver. Il s'était donc reporté sur le premier venu dans la maisonnée. Il semblait trop en forme pour l'heure de la sieste toutefois. Il devait être difficile à endormir.

Francis soupira. Il savait qu'il devait s'occuper du petit quand Jolien ne le pouvait pas, mais n'en avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion jusqu'à maintenant. Il fallait bien un début à tout. Et s'il était amené à jouer la nourrice, il fallait mieux s'y mettre dès maintenant.

«D'accord mais retournes dans ta chambre.»

Le petit sourit, l'air ravi et tourna les talons, trottant vers une porte, un peu plus loin. Il entra dans la pièce et dit «C'est ici.»

Francis entra dans la grande chambre, agréablement décorée, pleine de jouets. Il regarda l'enfant qui remontait sur le grand lit et qui se glissait sous les couvertures. Il s'assit sur la chaise à côté du meuble et ouvrit le livre. Et là un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il connaissait cette histoire, elle existait chez lui aussi. «Je la connais, je la raconte parfois à mon fils.»

Alfred ouvrit de grand yeux «Tu es le papa de Mattie?

- Oui. On a été présenté quand tu as rencontré Matthieu, tu ne te souviens pas?

- Non.» fit Alfred, après un temps d'hésitation. «J'aimerais avoir un petit frère aussi mais papa dit que c'est pas possible.» Il semblait attristé de cet état de fait mais bien rapidement il se reprit. Il tapa dans ses mains «Raconte.»

Francis eut un sourire et commença à raconter l'histoire, il faisait de son mieux pour le faire le mieux possible, faisant les voix comme il pouvait, faisant rire l'enfant plus d'une fois. Alfred était un bon public, il semblait passionné. L'histoire fut vite fini et le petit ne dormait pas. Il se redressa et fit «Tu raconte mieux que Jolien. Papa me les lit comme ça lui aussi.

- Il s'occupe de toi souvent?»

Alfred eut une petite moue et secoua la tête «Quand il a le temps. Il a toujours du...travail. Les serviteurs ne savent pas jouer.» Il reprit avec le sourire «Mais maintenant, Mattie est là! C'est comme si j'avais un petit frère!»

Francis eut un pincement au cœur. Lui n'avait jamais connu ça, ayant eu des compagnons de jeux toute son enfance. Ses frères et des enfants de nobles, souvent ceux des courtisans. Ses frères avaient toujours été là pour s'amuser avec lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été seul. C'était bien que Alfred s'attache à Matthieu, sans se préoccuper de leur différence de classe. Cela lui viendrait déjà bien assez tôt. Pour le moment ils étaient comme deux frères, autant garder cela intact. «Je peux jouer avec toi moi aussi si tu veux.»

Alfred sembla s'illuminer et fit «Ce serait super, les serviteurs me disent toujours ''vous'' et ne savent pas jouer. Ils me laissent toujours gagner.»

Il sauta du lit et sortit les jouets d'un coffre. C'était des petits soldats de bois peints. «Papa me les a fait lui-même.» fit-il avec fierté.

Francis s'assit en tailleur face à lui et écouta le petit qui babillait, expliquant ce qu'il devait faire. Autant le laisser jouer un peu s'il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Ça viendrait peut-être d'ici peu de temps. Il joua avec l'enfant, s'amusant un peu. Il jouait souvent avec Matthieu donc savait parfaitement comment faire. Il prenait souvent soin de sa fratrie avant. Son père lui avait dit qu'il était doué pour faire ça. Peut-être que c'était vrai mais Alfred semblait bien s'amuser. Il avait un sourire rayonnant.

Il décida de laisser gagner son adversaire, mais sans paraître perdre exprès. Le petit parût ravi de remporter la victoire et sauta de joie «Je suis le meilleur.

- Bravo.» fit Francis, se prenant au jeu «Ton armée a été la plus forte et tu as sauvé ton pays.

- Je suis un héros.» chantonna le petit, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il tournoya joyeusement dans sa chambre en riant, et revint s'asseoir devant le plus vieux. «Je m'amuse bien avec toi. Tu es là depuis quand?

- Je suis arrivé en même temps que Matthieu puisque je suis son papa...» Il ne sut quoi dire et finit par dire une semi-vérité «Je m'appelle Francis. Je travaille pour ton père.» Il fallait mieux que l'enfant ne sache pas qu'il était un prisonnier, un otage, presque un esclave. Autant garder intact pour le moment son affection pour Matthieu. Leur relation était adorable, il ne fallait pas qu'ils tombent dans un schéma maître-serviteur. Son fils ne comprendrait pas.

«C'est normal ici de travailler pour papa.» répondit Alfred, haussant les sourcils. «Mais tu dois le voir plus souvent que moi.» fit-il d'un ton morne. Il ne semblait plus aussi joyeux soudainement.

«Je suis sûr que non. Ton papa doit passer du temps avec toi. Il t'aime non?

- Il travaille tout le temps.» répliqua le petit, gonflant ses joues. Il semblait en vouloir un peu à son père. «Il travaille toujours.»

Francis voyait d'où venait le ressentiment et s'empressa de dire «Peut-être que tu devrais lui demander. Va le voir, fais lui un câlin et demande lui de venir jouer.

- Je le fais déjà. Il n'a jamais le temps» grogna le petit, croisant les bras. «Je ne ferais pas la sieste si il ne vient pas me raconter une histoire lui-même.» Il bailla et se frotta les yeux «Je ne suis pas fatigué.»

Francis en doutait mais ne savait pas quoi dire pour faire changer d'avis Alfred. Le forcer à se coucher ne changerait rien, il serait encore plus agité. «Écoute je vais parler à ton papa, d'accord?»

L'enfant le regarda, avec curiosité et fit «Tu vas lui dire de jouer avec moi?

- Oui. Et toi de ton côté, tu devrais lui faire un beau dessin pour lui dire que tu l'aime.» encouragea le plus vieux, espérant que son idée marcherait. «Et après lui avoir offert le dessin, redemande lui de jouer avec toi.» Il fallait sans doute mettre ce fichu noble dans de bonnes conditions pour le faire obtempérer.

«Bonne idée.» enthousiasmante le plus jeune, prêt à aller chercher ses crayons. Il bailla à nouveau et ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié.

«Mais tu vas aller faire ta sieste.» fit Francis, prenant le petit dans ses bras pour le border. Il lui chantonna ensuite une berceuse de son pays, faisant sombrer le petit noble au pays des rêves.

Il se releva et quitta la chambre, retournant dans la sienne. Il espérait que ce Kirkland allait tomber dans le ''piège'' tendu par son fils et qu'il allait passer du temps avec lui. L'enfant ne demandait pas grand chose après tout.

* * *

Arthur s'étira, repoussant les papiers qui s'étalaient sur son bureau. Il était fatigué mais il restait au moins une bonne heure avant de se préparer pour le souper et il était bien décidé à boucler ce qu'il devait faire pour pouvoir s'accorder une soirée tranquille. Il n'aurait pas de nuit de plaisir ce soir (ce Francis était décidément une proie délicieuse à chasser). Il allait se repencher dessus quand une petite voix le sortit de ses pensées.

«Papa?»

Son fils se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte et le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus. Arthur fut surpris de le voir mais sourit. «Alfred. Viens ici.» Il fronça les sourcils et fit, sévèrement «Tu te promènes en pyjama? Il fait froid dans les couloirs, tu devrais mettre une robe de chambre.»

L'enfant trottina jusqu'à la chaise de son père, tenant quelque chose dans ses mains. Il tendit les bras et Arthur ne résista pas, le prenant sur ses genoux.

«Alors qu'as-tu fais de beau aujourd'hui?

- Je me suis bien amusé.» répondit le plus jeune, tapant dans ses mains, joyeux. «J'ai pu joué avec mes petits soldats de bois avec un serviteur qui savait jouer. C'était amusant.»

Arthur eut un sourire et fit «Tu n'as pas fait de problèmes pour ta sieste j'espère?» il avait entendu que l'enfant était infernal et refusait de s'endormir, faisant le difficile et voulant toujours faire autre chose que dormir, épuisant Jolien. Une fois il avait même fuit, allant se cacher dans la cuisine. On l'avait retrouvé endormi dans un placard après des heures à le chercher partout.

«Je l'ai faite.» fit fièrement le petit, ravi. «On m'a lu une histoire, j'ai joué puis j'ai dormi. On m'a même chanté une jolie chanson.» Il ne se souvenait pas des paroles mais il avait aimé l'air.

Arthur haussa un sourcil et fit «Qui as fait ça?

- Ton nouveau serviteur.»

Le noble plissa les yeux et fit «Francis?

- Mais tu le sais bien, celui qui est tout gentil. Le papa de Mattie.

- Oui c'est bien ce que je dis. C'est Francis.

- Ha d'accord.» Alfred tendit alors le dessin qu'il tenait à la main «C'est pour toi papa.»

Le noble prit le papier et le regarda. C'était lui et Alfred, dessinés à côté du manoir. Il eut un sourire attendri et fit: «C'est très joli.» Il s'aperçut qu'il y avait deux autres personnes et demanda «Et là, c'est qui?

- Mattie et son papa.» répondit l'enfant, fièrement. Il espérait que ces deux-là resteraient longtemps. Matthieu était un merveilleux compagnon de jeu et son père racontait vraiment bien les histoires.

Arthur eut un petit rire. Visiblement son fils aussi voulait qu'ils restent longtemps. «C'est très joli mon trésor. Merci» Il lui fit un bisou sur le front et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il l'avait négligé ces derniers temps et était bien décidé à corriger cela.

Son fils eut le regard brillant et fit, plein d'espoir «Dis papa?

- Oui?

- Tu veux bien venir jouer avec moi?»

Arthur eut une hésitation. Il avait du travail mais devant le regard suppliant de son fils hocha la tête, acceptant de lui céder un peu de son temps. Il posa l'enfant au sol et lui emboîta le pas. Après tout, il pourrait travailler sur ses papiers après le dîner, rien ne pressait.

«Mattie est toujours malade?

- Oui mon chéri. Il a une grippe. Tu dois attendre quelques jours.

- Mais c'est long.

- Et si tu faisais un beau dessin pour Matthieu? Je suis certain qu'il serait content.»

Alfred réfléchit et fit, hochant la tête «Oui. Et je vais lui donner un jouet. Comme ça il seras pas tout seul.»

Arthur sourit tendrement, son fils avait vraiment un cœur en or. Il espérait qu'il reste comme ça longtemps. Et que cette générosité reste également.

* * *

Francis avait vu que ce foutu noble n'était pas dans sa chambre. Où était-il donc? Il le chercha dans toutes les pièces avant de s'approcher de celle d'Alfred. La porte était entrouverte. A l'intérieur, tout était sombre, les rideaux de la fenêtre étaient ouverts et il vit que la neige avait commencé à tomber.

Il vit alors son employeur, à genoux près du lit de son fils, la tête dans les bras, endormi. Il avait du rester au chevet de son enfant et s'était assoupi.

Francis eut une hésitation. Devait-il le réveiller? Mais il risquait de réveiller le petit. Délicatement, il défit la légère prise de la main de Kirkland sur celle d'Alfred. Puis il souleva son geôlier dans ses bras, l'emmenant vers sa chambre avec délicatesse. Il referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui et le porte jusqu'à la chambre du noble.

Il le posa sur le lit. Et prit une grande inspiration «Je vais quand même pas le déshabiller quand même?» Il baissa les yeux sur le visage paisible de l'homme endormi. Il tendit lentement une main hésitante et écarta une mèche blonde du front de Kirkland. «Bon faut pas m'en demander trop non plus, je vais le laisser comme ça.» Il rabattit la couverture sur son employeur.

Il retourna vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec son fils et y entra. Il vit le petit dormir paisiblement sous sa couverture, même si sa respiration était un peu sifflante. Il serrait son ours en peluche contre lui et trois petits jouets en bois peints étaient posés sur la table de nuit. Et un dessin était posé au dessous. L'image représentait les deux enfants dans un jardin de fleurs. Des cadeaux d'Alfred. Francis espéra que le petit ne deviendrait pas un homme froid et distant, qui collectionnerait les conquêtes...mais il était probable qu'il devienne comme son père.

_Même si ce Kirkland n'était pas si terrible que ça. _

_Il ne l'avait pas forcé à faire quoique soit. _

Il avait fait venir un médecin pour son fils, lui avait donné sa journée pour s'occuper de lui.

Peut-être avait-il des intentions cachées derrière sa générosité. Mais peut-être Francis était-il trop méfiant. Peut-être l'homme était-il tout à fait généreux et compréhensif?

«Peut-être devrais-je me détendre.»

Après tout cet homme aurait pu le forcer, lui faire du chantage, lui prendre son fils...mais au lieu de ça, il lui donnait un travail et le payait, il lui donnait une chambre et des repas. Et semblait lui faire confiance pour préparer des fêtes ou même prendre soin de son fils.

Il lui parlait de façon correcte, parfois avec le sourire. D'ailleurs il était beau quand il souriait. Francis se flanqua une baffe mentale quand il pensa ça. Ce n'était pas le moment. Peut-être que s'il était libre, il n'aurait pas dit non à une aventure avec un type pareil mais pas dans ces conditions.

Il était là pour un bon moment. Il devait s'habituer à la situation et se satisfaire de son sort. L'autre ne le forcerait sûrement pas à faire quelque chose avec lui. Il n'avait qu'à repousser ses tentatives de séduction. En espérant que l'autre ne perde pas patience et ne fasse rien de mal.

«Ça pourrait être pire...»

Francis posa les yeux sur les feuilles qui étaient sur le petit bureau. Des croquis et des listes y étaient disposés. Il avait fini mais il fallait encore que l'autre accepte tout ça...sinon il serait bon pour recommencer.

Il retira sa veste et alla s'allonger sur son lit, pensif. Il entendait le vent qui soufflait dehors. Il allait faire froid le lendemain avec la neige qui tombait. Il ne neigeait pas souvent chez lui, son pays étant situé plus au sud. Il aimait pourtant ça. Quand il était petit, il avait fait, de temps à autre, des voyages vers le nord du pays, près de la frontière. C'était un endroit montagneux. Mais depuis qu'il était adolescent il n'y était pas retourné. Il devait paraître à la cour, devait donner une image précise, devait faire honneur à son nom.

Il espérait que la neige allait tomber pendant quelques jours. Que son fils puisse en profiter quand il serait guérit. Matthieu n'avait jamais vu de la neige. Si le fils du noble ne jouait pas dehors, Francis comptait bien apprendre à son fils ce qu'on pouvait faire avec cette matière blanche.

* * *

Arthur se réveilla tout seul plus tôt que prévu le lendemain matin. Et se leva. Il ne se souvenait pas être retourné dans sa chambre. Que faisait-il ici? Était-il somnambule? Il en doutait. Plus probablement quelqu'un devait l'avoir ramené dans sa chambre...mais qui? Il haussa les épaules et alla s'habiller. Puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour avoir une tasse de thé.

Lars était déjà là, en train de faire le pain. Il leva les yeux à l'arrivée de son maître. «Vous vous levez tôt aujourd'hui monsieur. Z'êtes tombé du lit?

- Ne sois pas insolent.» Râla Arthur pour la forme, se laissant tomber sur une chaise «Sers-moi un thé au lieu de dire des bêtises.»

Le cuisinier obéit et mit de l'eau à chauffer sur le poêle. Il se remit ensuite à la tâche, sous le regard percent de son employeur.

«Hier soir, c'est toi qui m'a ramené dans ma chambre?» Demanda soudain Arthur, posant son menton au creux de sa paume. L'homme sous ses yeux était assez fort pour ça. Et si Jolien l'avait trouvé endormi dans la chambre d'Alfred, elle aurait logiquement appelé son frère pour résoudre le problème. C'était bien délicat de leur part de ne pas l'avoir réveillé.

«Ha non. Pourquoi, vous étiez bourré?

- Tu veux une baisse de salaire?» fit soudain Arthur avec un air sombre, les yeux plissés. «ça peut facilement s'arranger tu sais...»

Lars s'empressa de se reprendre, agitant ses mains pleines de farine «Non non, je plaisantais. Je voulais dire, je savais même pas que vous...pourquoi on vous aurez ramené dans votre chambre d'abord?

- Je me suis endormi dans celle de mon fils.

- Jolien aurait pas fait preuve de délicatesse, elle vous aurait réveillé. Et moi aussi.» Il posa la tasse de thé devant son employeur, sans croiser son regard. «Yao est trop frêle pour vous porter. Et il vous aurez réveillé aussi. Quand à mon frangin, il dormait à une telle heure.»

Arthur se passa la main dans les cheveux. Alors qui l'avait porté jusqu'à son lit, sans le tirer du sommeil. Qui avait fait preuve d'un telle délicatesse. La réponse lui vint tout de suite et il sentit ses joues qui devenaient rouges.

Lars, qui s'était déjà détourné, ajouta «Reste que Francis...Quoique c'est impressionnant qu'il ait pu vous porter. Vous pesez votre poids quand même.

- Tu n'auras que la moitié de ton salaire ce mois-ci.

- Espèce de sadique.

- Tu devrais faire attention à tes paroles, un autre que moi te punirait plus sévèrement.» ricana Arthur, posant sa tasse vide. «Alors Francis s'est montré aussi aimable.» Dire que l'autre l'avait prit dans ses bras. Il se sentit frustré d'avoir été endormi...même si son serviteur ne l'aurait jamais fait s'il avait été réveillé. Peut-être était-ce bon signe? Peut-être cela signifiait-il que l'autre l'acceptait déjà un peu plus?

Lars leva les yeux au ciel devant l'air pensif de son employeur. Il avait l'air dans la lune. Mais il préféra ne rien dire. Il tenait à son salaire. Cependant il voulait savoir quelque chose «Monsieur?

- Hum?» fit Arthur, sortant de ses pensées.

Le cuisinier hésita puis se lança:«C'est bien aujourd'hui que vous recevez la visite de ce sale type?

- Voyons Lars...» Répondit son maître, fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'était pas que les mots étaient mal choisies. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il y ait une perte de contrôle quand l'individu serait là.

Indigné, l'autre répliqua «Vous allez pas nier quand même? La dernière fois, il a dit des choses terribles sur l'éducation du jeune maître. Et sur vos frères. Je redis ses mots ''Faire perdre leur fortune à vos frères et prendre la tête de la famille...se débarrasser d'Alister qui est un peu trop débauché et qui est trop proche du prince bâtard.

- Je sais mais je préfère avoir les types dangereux sous contrôle. Je sais ce qu'il prévoit. Et je peux savoir s'il complote. Au moins, s'il veut se débarrasser de mon frère, je le saurais et pourrais agir en conséquence.

- Ce type veut rétablir officiellement l'esclavage.» s'exclama Lars en élevant la voix.

- J'aime bien que tu précise ''officiellement''.» Railla Arthur, sachant aussi bien que son employé les vérités dérangeantes de leur royaume. Il y avait bien des esclaves, vendu au marché noir ou dans des ventes clandestines. Rien n'était officiellement permis. Mais il n'y avait rien pour empêcher cela. Arthur se mordit la lèvre en songeant que, pour beaucoup, Francis était son esclave. Théoriquement celui-ci avait perdu tous ses droits dès qu'il était entré dans le Royaume de Britannia.

«Un jour il ira trop loin Arthur.

- Pas faux. Je prépare sa chute mais...» Il grimaça en pensant à tous les papiers qui pouvaient entraîner l'emprisonnement de ce type. Mais il y avait des rumeurs de complots et il ne lui manquait pas grand chose. Si tout se passait bien, après aujourd'hui, il pourrait appliquer son plan et enfin sauver son frère et le prince bâtard d'un complot. «C'est la dernière fois si tout vas bien.»

Lars eut un grognement. «Si tu le dis...» Il n'aimait pas cuisiner pour les sales types mais si c'était la dernière fois, peut-être pouvait-il faire un effort.

«J'ai les noms, le plan, la raison...il me manque juste...le moyen.» Arthur était fidèle à la couronne et même si il considérait le prince héritier comme le successeur, il considérait qu'il était normal de protéger le bâtard. Surtout considérant sa relation avec son frère.

_Bon sang Alister, tu ne pouvais pas te choisir un amant moins dangereux? Tu es une cible maintenant, surtout avec la place que tu as dans la famille royale maintenant. _D'un autre côté, lui aussi avait une place importante dans la famille la plus importante du pays. «Bref prépare un repas qui me fera honneur. Et prévois de bon vins.

- J'oubliais que c'était un ivrogne.

- C'est une bonne chose.» Ricana Arthur en sortant «Un ivrogne parle beaucoup, surtout lui.» Il s'apprêta à quitter la cuisine «Si le repas est réussis, ta baisse de salaire sera annulée.»

Lars leva les yeux au ciel. Ce type était trop gentil parfois. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

_Gentil...quand il ne se mettait pas en colère._

_Le cuisinier espérait bien ne plus le voir hors de lui, plus avant longtemps en tout cas._

* * *

Francis savait qu'il y avait un invité mais ne s'attendait pas à un type assez fort physiquement, aux cheveux grisonnants, qui buvait beaucoup. Ils avaient brusquement changé de conversation quand il était entré dans la pièce. Il avait fait comme si ne rien n'était.

Soudain le regard de l'individu s'était posé sur lui et il avait «Mignon ton nouveau serviteur.

- Hum. Il vient du Royaume que nous avons récemment envahi.» Arthur servit un verre de vin à son invité «Cadeau de Roderich. C'est un prince bâtard d'Aelius, son fils et lui m'ont été offert.»

L'homme eut un rictus en le regardant «C'est ton esclave dans ce cas?»

Francis se tendit et baissa les yeux. Ces mots lui déplaisaient. Ce foutu noble ne l'avait jamais traité comme tel. Il le payait, le traitait comme un égal, et se montrait généreux avec lui. Était-il vraiment cela? N'avait-il des droits que parce que cet homme le voulait bien?

Arthur fut tourner le vin dans son verre «Plus un otage.» il but une gorgée et reprit, tranquillement et paisible «C'est un prince quand même...

- On raconte que Aelius avait un vrai harem. Et que beaucoup de ses favorites étaient des servantes.

- Racontars, ce n'est pas ce que l'on m'a rapporté.» marmonna Kirkland en haussant les épaules. Rien dans son attitude ne montrait son exaspération.

L'autre eut un rire «C'est bien toi. Tout le monde sait que cet Aelius était un débauché de la pire espèce, faisant venir des putes dans son palais et faisant de ses fils des débridés.»

Francis serra les poings. Le souvenir de son père si doux, si patient, leur enseignant tant de choses, cherchant des places idéales dans la société pour qu'ils ne soient pas seulement des bâtards. Il les aimait et voulait faire d'eux des personnes sensibles et courageuses. Le serviteur eut un pincement au cœur en se souvenant qu'il ne savait pas le sort de sa famille.

«Et celui-là a déjà un fils?

- A son âge, avoir un enfant de 4 ans n'a rien d'exceptionnel.

- Que vas-tu faire de ce petit?» S'enquit soudain l'ivrogne, se penchant pour se servir un nouveau verre d'alcool «Tu pourrais en faire ton fils et lui offrir une éducation solide. Quel avenir avec celui-là.» fit-il en désignant Francis d'un geste de la main. «Ou d'éduquer pour en faire le secrétaire de ton fils. Ce sont les seuls avenir idéaux pour lui. Que peut-il attendre d'une vie d'esclave? Devenir la pute de ton gamin, comme son père est la tienne.»

Arthur crispa ses doigts sur son verre mais ne montra aucune émotion «Je pense que vous avez trop bu.» il était dangereusement calme. Une lueur était passée dans son regard.

Francis frémit, les paroles de l'homme le terrifiait mais la voix soudainement grave de son employeur lui fit un peu peur. Il sentait un danger que l'invité était visiblement incapable de percevoir. Qu'allait dire ou faire son fichu noble pour faire taire ce sinistre individu?

«Et que vas-tu faire de leur croyance de sauvage? Vas-tu les convertir de force? Le petit peut encore être remis dans le bon chemin. Par contre, l'autre a sûrement besoin d'un dressage, dans tout les sens du terme, pas seulement à ce niveau.»

Francis ferma les yeux. Il aurait tant aimé quitter cette salle, ne plus entendre ces paroles mais il n'avait pas le choix. Kirkland ne lui avait pas dit qu'il pouvait partir. Il ne voulait pas changer sa religion ou voir son fils obliger d'en adopter une autre. Dans leur royaume, on leur avait parlé en mal des gens du royaume de Britannia, qui capturaient les gens et les forçaient à se convertir. Il refusait de se plier à ça, il se rebellerait s'il le fallait.

Arthur haussa à nouveau les épaules «Je verrais en temps et en heure.» Il avisa l'heure et se leva, s'étirant et disant «Je vais chercher quelque chose dans mon bureau. Restez ici. Je reviens tout de suite. Cela pourra vous intéresser.»

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Francis et partit, se dépêchant. Il ne voulait pas laisser son sinistre invité seul dans une pièce trop longtemps. Il ne put parler à son serviteur avant de sortir et espéra que celui-ci ait la présence d'esprit de partir. Non. Ce type n'oserait pas le défier. Il ne ferait rien.

Francis s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand l'autre l'appela «Sers moi un autre verre mon joli.»

Il ne put ignorer cet ordre. Si seulement Lars était là. Il déglutit et obéit, se dirigeant vers l'homme, aussi inexpressif que possible. Cet individu lui était tellement antipathique. Il versa déboucha une nouvelle bouteille et versa un verre de vin. Au moment où il la reposa une main à poigne de fer se referma sur son bras et le tira vers l'ivrogne. Celui le fit tomber sur ses genoux et lui murmura à l'oreille «Il paraît que Arthur ne fait que des aventures d'un soir. S'il te garde, c'est qu'il a aimé non? Je me demande ce que tu as de si particulier.»

Francis eut un frisson de dégoût. Jamais Kirkland ne l'avait touché ou ne lui avait manqué de rester. Il avait bien des intentions envers lui mais préférait le séduire et l'avoir sans avoir besoin d'utiliser le chantage. A cet instant, Francis jeta un regard vers la porte, espérant que Arthur revienne.

_Depuis quand il l'appelait Arthur dans sa tête d'ailleurs?_

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Il voulut faire un geste pour se dégager et fuir mais l'autre lui tordit le bras dans le dos. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa malgré lui.

«Tu es vraiment beau. Je savais que Arthur avait bon goût mais là...»

Francis eut un sursaut en sentant une main qui glissait sous sa chemise blanche. Il eut un frisson de dégoût et se débattit mais l'autre tordit un peu plus son bras, le faisant grimacer.

«Sois sage...

- Monsieur Kirkland ne sera pas heureux. Lâchez moi.

- S'il ne veux pas tomber avec son frère, il faudra qu'il soit aimable avec moi.»

Son haleine empestait l'alcool. Francis eut un cri quand la main descendit plus bas et lutta, criant à nouveau quand la douleur de son bras fut insupportable. Mais un cliquetis se fit alors entendre. Francis, qui avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit et sentit son cœur battre plus vite tandis que le soulagement l'envahissait.

Arthur était là, un pistolet à la main. Il le pointait vers son invité, l'air terrible «Lâchez le.

- Voyons, s'il est comme son père, ça ne devrait pas lui déplaire d'être prit par plusieurs personnes.»

Kirkland eut un regard si noir que l'ivrogne frémit, et rechargea son arme d'un geste nonchalant, sa voix prit un ton grave et menaçant «Vous savez Thomas...dans la famille nous avons un précepte qui est de régler sois même les problèmes. Et vous savez, je n'aime pas partager. J'ai réussi à faire en sorte que je sois l'héritier principal de la fortune familiale alors que j'étais le plus jeune. Je suis aussi le chef de famille et ait la main mise sur tellement de choses. Et j'ai tellement d'informations également. Assez pour vous envoyez à l'échafaud, vous et vos complices.

- Tu n'oserais pas. Tu tomberais aussi.

- Tu crois? Un mot de mon frère et je disparaît purement et simplement des complices. Tout le monde me croira quand je dirais avoir infiltré le complot pour mieux le détruire.

- Tu es un traître, fidèle au bâtard.

- Absolument pas. Je suis fidèle à la couronne. Mais vouloir éliminer le fils illégitime sans aucune raison autre que votre paranoïa et à cause d'un précédant, ça c'est une trahison à la couronne, mais peut-être êtes vous trop obtus pour le comprendre.» Arthur eut un sourire mauvais. «Je dois admettre que mon plan a mieux marché que je ne le pensais. J'ai agis sous un pseudonyme, si bien que personne ne pourra remonter jusqu'à moi.

- Traître. Nous te faisions confiance. Jamais nous n'aurions du...»

Francis ne pouvait plus respirer, la douleur de son bras le fit gémir malgré lui. Arthur le regarda et cracha, d'un ton glacial «Vite ta main de là et lâche le.

- On tient à sa pute Kirkland? Viens la chercher.»

Un coup de feu claqua et l'homme poussa un cri de douleur, son épaule traversée par la balle. L'air glacial d'Arthur avait pas bougé d'un cil. Le blessé repoussa brutalement son captif qui tomba en arrière. Francis sentit sa tête qui heurtait la table et son bras qui s'écrasait sur le verre. La douleur irradia dans sa nuque et son bras. Et il perdit conscience.

Arthur siffla et Lars arriva, suivit par son frère, le cocher. Yao les suivait également. Le groupe entoura le blessé et Arthur appuya du pied sur la blessure. «Tu as fait une grosse erreur. Lars?

- Oui monsieur?

- Tu les a appelé?

- Oui monsieur. Jolien est partie les chercher. Ils arrivent.»

Arthur eut un sourire mauvais et s'accroupit, son arme à la main «vois tu Thomas, c'est comme une partie d'échec. J'ai joué et je t'ai mis un échec et mat. J'ai tissé une toile à laquelle personne n'échappera. Et j'ai toutes les preuves qu'il faut pour porter un coup fatal. A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui t'attends?» il éclata de rire, et se redressa, écrasant la blessure du pied. Puis il jeta son arme à Lars et lui ordonne de le tenir en respect. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Francis, s'agenouillant près de lui et le prit dans ses bras, grimaçant devant le blessure à la tête. Il était juste assommé mais quand même.

Sa main était coupée par le verre. Rien de grave si on soignait ça correctement . «Yao. Va chercher le médecin.»

Francis entrouvrit les yeux et vit le regard vert inquiet posé sur lui. Il eut une boule dans la gorge malgré lui. Tout son corps lui faisait mal et il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement. Il enfouit son visage dans la chemise d'Arthur, l'odeur le rassurant étrangement. Une caresse sur sa joue le calma et il eut un léger soupir. Il sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Kirkland le souleva et posa sur le canapé, se redressa et ordonna «Edwyn.»

Le cocher se mit au garde-à-vous devant le ton de son maître. Il fit, hésitant «Oui monsieur?

- Va dans mon bureau, tu verras un paquet fermé sur la table. Prends le et amène le à mon frère Alister. Dis lui que c'est de première importance. Et qu'il doit les donner à son ...son fichu amant royal. C'est urgent.»

Le jeune homme partit au pas de course. Arthur se tourna à nouveau vers son prisonnier et s'aperçut qu'il s'était évanoui «Tss petit nature. Si mon ancêtre pirate, dieu ait son âme, était là il lui aurait fait pire. Lui non plus n'aimait pas qu'on prenne ce qui était à lui.»

_Tu l'a dit gamin. _

«Tiens, on t'as pas vu depuis un moment, je pensais que tu étais allé rejoindre le fantôme de ton bien-aimé.»

_Te faire chier me manquait._

Arthur tourna les yeux vers une silhouette fantomatique qui regardait la scène avec intérêt. Un sourire ourla ses lèvres et il dit, d'un ton angélique «Ferme la le vieux.»

_VIEUX? Quand je suis mort, j'étais à peine plus vieux que toi morveux._

Arthur eut un petit rire et s'assit sur le canapé, prenant doucement la main de l'évanoui, le regard soudain tendre. Lars fit mine de ne rien voir.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	4. Partie IV

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:** Francis, Arthur essentiellement. D'autres personnages présents (Yao, Matthew, Alfred, ect...)

**Parings**: Fruk (ça commence enfin)

**Genre**: Romance

**Rating**: T

* * *

**Partie IV**

* * *

Arthur regardait la neige qui tombait par la fenêtre. Le médecin venait de partir, après avoir bandé les blessures de Francis et celui-ci se reposait. Il n'avait rien dit, discret comme à son habitude. Le jeune noble soupira et s'éloigna de la vitre, marchant dans les couloirs. Il entra dans son bureau, se disant qu'il était bon pour travailler un peu. Qu'avait-il d'autre à faire après tout?

Il attendait toujours la réponse de son frère. Ce comploteur avait été emmené. Pas de chance pour lui, c'était son autre frère qui dirigeait ces hommes. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire porterait à conséquence. Cela payait d'avoir de la famille bien placée quand même.

«Pas de chance pour lui, je suis intouchable.»

Durant ces quelques années, il avait posé ses pions, et avait profité de la position de ses frères, surtout après avoir prit, en secret, la tête de la famille. Il avait beaucoup œuvré pour arriver à ses fins, si rapidement, et si jeune.

Il se massa les tempes, essayant de ne pas penser au beau blond qui enfouissait son visage dans sa chemise, la main crispée sur le vêtement. Il l'avait vu comme un réconfort, une protection. Quelque part, Arthur en était flatté. C'était une bonne chose. Peut-être l'appréciait-il plus désormais? Peut-être l'acceptait-il un peu mieux, peut-être allait-il finir par lui céder. Un sourire ourla ses lèvres à cette simple idée. En tout cas il y avait du progrès entre eux. Aucun doute là-dessus. Restait à savoir comment faire tomber les barrières restantes.

Il prit une feuille et la regarda, pensif. Il ne pensait à rien. Seulement à son captif. Il espérait aussi que les paroles de l'ivrogne ne l'avait pas perturbé. Lui-même avait eu envie de lui flanquer son poing dans la figure. Pour lui, Francis n'était pas un esclave et il ne voulait le forcer en rien. Il voulait lui laisser le plus de liberté possibles. Et comptait bien lui donner autant de droits que les autres. Si ils ne pouvaient rentrer dans leur pays (quelque part, Arthur espérait bien qu'ils restent), il en feraient des habitants de ce royaume. Il avait assez de relations pour ça.

Une silhouette fantomatique apparût dans la pièce. Le spectre du pirate flottait devant lui et une voix, très semblable à la sienne mais à l'accent différent retentit à ses oreilles.

_C'est là que je vois que tu es mon descendant. Tu sais ce que tu veux et tu fais tout pour l'avoir._

Arthur plissa les yeux, et le regarda, avant de dire, d'un ton narquois «Tu vas encore dire que je suis comme toi?» Il connaissait le fantôme du pirate depuis qu'il était enfant. C'était comme un oncle qui racontait plein d'histoires. Avec le temps il s'était mit à lui donner des conseils d'un autre ordre. Ce qui était beaucoup moins drôle. Lui avait toujours eu la préférence du fantôme, qui disait à quel point son descendant lui ressemblait. Pas seulement physiquement d'ailleurs.

_T'as raison petit. En plus...il est sacrement mignon, il ressemble à son second. C'est peut-être un de ses descendants. Il avait des gamins quand je l'ai enlevé. Et puis il lui ressemble aussi. Il a le même nom en plus. Veinard. _

Arthur avait entendu cette histoire un nombre incalculable de fois. C'était un récit assez beau et tenant, qui finissait mal puisque le pirate était mort, ainsi que son amant. Mais une histoire d'amour comme on en voyait rarement. Il la connaissait par cœur. Au moins cette fois, le pirate ne lui proposait pas de partir à l'aventure, de devenir lui même un brigand des mers. Il semblait bien s'amuser à juste lui parler de son amant, et des ressemblances avec Francis.

«Ne vas pas lui parler, tu le traumatiserais.»

_Hé, s'il reste ici, il faudra bien qu'il me rencontre! Et j'suis bien curieux de savoir si c'est un descendant de mon doux second. _

Arthur se passa la main sur le visage, fatigué d'avance «Ne lui raconte pas ton histoire...» Il savait que interdire quelque chose au pirate était vain mais il espérait quand même que l'autre l'écoute, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Autant le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait. Il détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres.

«J'avoue que j'ignore beaucoup de choses sur lui...» Soupira-t-il, posant la feuille sur le bureau, l'air rêveur. Il se mordilla la lèvre et se passa la main dans les cheveux «Mais il faudrait qu'il accepte de me parler pour ça...» Peut-être que, maintenant qu'il l'avait sauvé, l'autre serait plus...aimable, plus réceptif à ses avances.

_T'as l'air à fond sur lui Arty. _Rit le pirate, se frottant le menton de sa main gantée. Un sourire moqueur ourlait ses lèvres et ses yeux étaient plissés.

Le concerné eut un ricanement et fit, d'un ton assuré «Pas du tout. J'aime juste qu'on me résiste autant. Cela n'en sera que plus savoureux.» La peau de son nouveau serviteur semblait si douce, ses yeux étaient d'un beau maritime, et ses cheveux paraissaient si soyeux. Il mourrait d'envie d'y plonger ses doigts et se goûter ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait laisser passer une telle beauté.

_Je me souviens encore comment j'ai rencontré mon second. J'avais 23 ans et lui 20. Je l'ai enlevé alors que son second enfant venait de naître...Il était très sauvage au début. Il m'insultait, me mordait, me frappait mais je l'ai dominé. Je lui ai montré le vrai plaisir..._L'autre n'en avait pas fini avec ses histoires. Et il semblait aimer se remémorer la capture de son compagnon. Il l'avait arraché à sa ville, à sa famille. D'accord c'était certainement un mariage arrangé, peut-être qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour sa femme. N'empêche que cette histoire était un peu tordue. _Moi aussi je pensais juste le prendre, aimant la résistance acharné qu'il m'opposait. _

Arthur toussota, terminant de lire un papier. Il ne tomberait pas dans le même piège que son ancêtre. Il ne tomberait pas amoureux. Même s'il aimait la présence de Francis, qu'il aimait entendre sa voix, qu'il aimait le voir prendre soin de son fils, qu'il aimait manger les plats qu'il préparait. Qu'il aimait son sourire, ses remarques narquoises. Non il n'éprouvait rien d'autre que de l'intérêt. Et du désir. Il n'était pas un sentimentale. Il ne voulait pas retomber là-dedans. Être déçu une fois lui avait largement suffit et il ne voulait pas avoir le cœur brisé encore. «Tu crois que je serais un cœur tendre comme toi? Je le garde prisonnier pour le moment mais il y aura bien un...un jour il retournera chez lui, dans son pays.» Francis ne serait pas otage toute sa vie, la situation finirait par évoluer et lui devrait aller le laisser partir. Voilà pourquoi il ne pouvait s'attacher. Cela ne le ferait que souffrir.

_Pas si tu l'épouse, mets lui la bague au doigt et il ne partiras pas. _Le fantôme ponctua ses paroles d'un rictus amusé, comme pour taquiner son descendant, même s'il semblait sérieux pour une fois.

«C'est le type qui a fuit son mariage après avoir eu 3 enfants qui me dit ça? D'ailleurs pas mal. Marié à 16 ans, t'as fuis à 20 ans alors qu'elle était enceinte de votre troisième enfant, devenu un capitaine pirate à 22 ans et tu as enlevé ton cher second à 23 ans. Comme quoi tu n'as pas perdu ton temps. A se demander comment tu as fait.» En fait, il se doutait de comment l'autre avait fait. Il avait certainement utilisé la magie. Dans leur famille c'était un talent particulier. Un secret bien gardé. Et personne n'y faisait allusion en dehors du cercle familiale.

Le pirate ricana, allant regarder par la fenêtre. _On m'a pas demandé mon avis à moi. Toi tu peux choisir maintenant, personne ne te forcera la main. _Il aurait certainement voulu vivre plus longtemps avec son cher amant. Mais une malédiction s'était abattu sur eux. _Parfois je me dis que tu es la solution à mon destin. Peut-être que tu peux me libérer de cette malédiction, moi et mon doux second. _

Arthur remarqua qu'il ne disait jamais le nom de son amant. Étrange. Mais il haussa les épaules en disant, narquois «Et comment veux-tu que je fasse? Moi, ta copie conforme...je dois épouser la copie conforme de ton amant pour lever la malédiction?» C'est vrai que les ressemblances étaient étranges mais il refusait de croire à une telle histoire. C'était ridicule. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fallait lever d'ailleurs? Il n'y avait rien à lever. C'était des fantômes bon sang.

Le regard du pirate fut soudain très doux, chose rare chez lui. Il regarda son descendant avec beaucoup de douceur. _Je ne sais pas moi-même quelle est cette malédiction. Du jour au lendemain nous nous sommes retrouvés fantômes sans raison apparente. _Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment des circonstances. Tout était devenu noir et quand il avait pu bouger, il était un esprit, son amant aussi et ils étaient seuls dans la caverne au trésor. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps avait passé ni pourquoi ils étaient soudain dans cet état. C'était uniquement quand le vieux Arthur était arrivé dans sa demeure familiale qu'il s'était rendu compte que des années s'étaient écoulées. Cependant le monde n'avait pas tant évolué que ça. C'était toujours ce vieux système, les mêmes lois (plus quelques nouvelles), il y avait toujours des guerres et des pirates. En fait, seulement six générations s'étaient succédées. Et Arthur en était le dernier, il venait de naître. Et c'était lui, le fantôme, apparaissant brutalement et dévoilant son identité qui avait été à l'origine du nom du bébé.

Depuis il hantait le manoir, partant parfois rejoindre l'esprit de son second. Parfois retournant dans la caverne pour tenter de comprendre. Et cela n'avait rien donné jusqu'ici.

Arthur le regarda et soupira «Je sais...c'est étrange ces ressemblances...» Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il se reprit et lança au capitaine, avec beaucoup de sérieux «Ne t'avise pas d'aller me le traumatiser avec tes paroles perverses et tes bêtises...Fiche lui la paix»

L'autre ricana et répliqua, moqueur. _T'es vraiment pas drôle gamin. _En plus, peut-être que ces invité-serviteur ne serait même pas étonné. Après tout s'il était le descendant de son cher second, il devait l'avoir déjà vu. Peut-être que cela ne lui ferait pas de mal d'entendre l'histoire lui-aussi?

* * *

Francis ouvrit les yeux, voyant le plafond de sa chambre. Il avait mal partout. Sa tête bourdonnait et sa main le brûlait un peu. Il avait fait un rêve étrange où sa mère lui racontait l'histoire de son ''ancêtre'', enlevé par les pirate alors que son second fils venait de voir le jour. Quand il était jeune il se demandait quel effet cela faisait d'être ainsi entraîné dans une telle aventure. Les histoires de pirates le faisait rêver. Mais il n'était jamais monté sur un navire, son père voulant le garder au château, alors qu'il permettait à Antonio et à Marco de partir. Il avait toujours trouvé ça injuste. Il était assigné à des tâches subalternes, alors que ses frères avaient le droit à un vrai entraînement. Peut-être était-ce son apparence, la fragilité qu'il avait dans sa jeunesse, sa douceur...en tout cas, il n'avait jamais eu le droit au moindre entraînement militaire. Il ne savait pas manier une épée ou un arc ou même une de ces armes à feu. Quand il était jeune, on le prenait souvent pour une fille. Il n'avait jamais eu le droit à la même considération que ses aînés.

Et puis était venu l'attaque du royaume. Chargé de rester avec son fils et ses petites sœurs, il avait entendu les résistances du palais s'effondrer. Il avait entendu l'armée ennemi entrer dans la cité. Il avait entendu leurs cris de victoire. Il n'avait pas lutté. A quoi bon? Au moins on ne lui avait pas enlevé son fils. Mais ses sœurs avaient été emmenés. Et ils ne savaient pas ce qu'étaient devenus ses frères. Sa famille était brisée. Et lui était prisonnier ici, seul dans un royaume où on le voyait comme un esclave de ce Kirkland. Il ne pourrait pas fuir. Et quand bien même il arriverait à retourner chez lui, que trouverait-il? Un royaume occupé, des gens ne se préoccupant pas de lui?

Il n'avait nul part où aller.

Il était seul.

En réfléchissant, peu de gens le comprenait et aucun n'était là. Il n'avait plus aucun intérêt dans l'échiquier royal. Il n'était même pas l'aîné des enfants illégitimes. Il n'avait pas la carrure d'un roi.

Il soupira. Peut-être fallait-il qu'il se résigne?

Au moins il n'était pas malmené. Il était juste exposé au regard gourmand de ce type. Qui l'avait sauvé.

Il détestait l'idée d'avoir une dette envers cette personne.

Il se souvenait de cet air terrible, de cette impression de puissance. Arthur Kirkland était un être qui ne reculait devant rien, un être qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Il était dur et impitoyable.

Étrangement, Francis commençait à penser qu'il était vraiment en sécurité avec cet homme. Celui-ci ne le forçait à rien, ne l'obligeait à rien. Il le laissait être narquois ou ironique avec lui et l'avait protégé contre cette brute.

Le souvenir du bras fort qui l'avait enveloppé lui revint en mémoire et il rougit malgré lui en se rappelant qu'il avait enfoui son visage dans le vêtement de ce foutu noble. Il avait été rassuré par sa présence. Qu'est-ce que l'autre allait penser maintenant? Qu'il allait lui céder?

_Ce serait peut-être un bon moyen pour avoir la paix. S'il est du genre à collectionner les aventures, il ne veut peut-être qu'une nuit. Et il ne se débarrassera peut-être pas de moi puisqu'il doit me garder, puisque je suis un...un quoi? Un otage ou un esclave?_

Cette idée lui déplaisait, il ne voulait pas être plus qu'un serviteur. C'était déjà assez humiliant pour lui. Même si ça lui changeait de chez lui. Personne ne lui parlait avec hypocrisie ou personne ne tentait de se rapprocher de lui pour avoir des faveurs. L'amitié des domestiques était sincère, l'affection d'Alfred aussi. Et malgré tout, cet Arthur avait été réellement bon avec lui et l'avait aidé.

_Malgré l'impression de tournis, il se leva. _

_Il fallait qu'il lui parle, maintenant. _

Il jeta un œil sur son fils endormi, lui caressa la joue doucement et, attrapant quelques feuilles (il fallait bien une excuse pour aller voir ce type) partit, marchant lentement dans les couloir, rajustant sa veste au passage. Il répétait dans son esprit ce qu'il voulait dire à son...employeur. Et il avait des questions aussi. Peut-être que l'autre allait accepter d'y répondre cette fois.

Il frappa à la porte, le cœur soudain battant. Il entendit un faible ''entrez'' et poussa la porte, entrant dans une pièce agréable. Un feu brûlait dans une cheminée, des bibliothèques couvraient les murs et un magnifique tableau d'un bateau voguant sous le soleil couchant occupait un de ces murs. Le sol était couvert d'un tapis blanc.

Kirkland était penché sur son bureau, sa plume à la main, les yeux levés vers lui. Il y lut de la surprise, de l'amusement, et un certain intérêt. Sa voix arriva à ses oreilles «Te sens-tu mieux?» Le ton était étrangement doux et préoccupé.

Francis détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre, observant la neige qui tombait et articula un «Oui» presque timide. Ce visage paisible était si différent de l'air dur et impitoyable de plus tôt qu'il en était déstabilisé. «Merci.

Ce que j'ai fais était bien normal.» Il repoussa ses papiers et le regarda fixement, avec curiosité, et posa sa plume, murmurant «Que puis-je faire pour toi?»

_Par où commencer?_ Il avait tant de questions. Il hésita et murmura, évitant les yeux émeraudes qui le fixaient avec attention «Je voulais savoir...à propos de ce qu'il a dit...» il voulait savoir ce qu'il était, les droits qu'il avait, s'il était vu comme un homme ou comme un esclave.

Arthur secoua la tête «Ne te soucie pas des paroles d'un ivrogne.

- Mais...

- Beaucoup estiment que, parce ce que tu es captif chez moi, tu es en quelque sorte un esclave. C'est faux. Tu es un otage. Estimes-toi heureux, tes frères aînés sont prisonniers ou en résidence surveillé pour celui nommé Marco.

- On est tous captifs?

- Dans ton royaume, il ne reste plus que ta sœur Lovina qui sera la prochaine reine . Un conseil de régence fidèle à mon pays dirige à sa place jusqu'à sa majorité. Tes frères Héraclès et Gupta sont dans la grande propriété thermale de Sadiq. Celui appelé Antonio, qui était commandant dans l'armée, est prisonnier. Marco est en résidence surveillé dans notre pays puisqu'il a épousé une femme de chez nous. Quand à Felicia, elle est chez un tuteur de chez nous.» Il avait fait la liste d'un ton patient, espérant que l'autre ne demande pas à les voir. Ce serait difficile. Francis n'était pas censé sortir de chez lui quand même. Il était censé le surveiller et le garder captif. «Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te permettre de les voir. Je n'en ai pas le pouvoir. Pas vraiment.

«Ils vont bien?

- Je ne sais pas pour les autres mais je connais la personnes qui a la garde de ta sœur, elle va bien. Je pourrais me renseigner pour les autres mais ce sera dur.» Le dénommé Antonio devait être au palais, dans les cachots. Il devrait pouvoir faire jouer ses relations pour voir comment il allait. Il ignorait dans quelle demeure était Marco.

«Je pourrais la voir?» Elle n'avait que deux ans. Seule dans une famille inconnue, elle devrait éprouver une telle angoisse. Ou peut-être les avait-elle déjà oublié? L'idée lui fit mal. Il préféra ne pas y penser.

«Je ne sais pas. Il faut que j'en parle avec...son nouveau tuteur.» Il pourrait bien inviter Roderich et sa famille une fois. Cela permettrait à Francis de voir sa sœur. Et il serait peut-être plus heureux de la savoir entre de bonnes mains. Quand il vit les yeux brillants de son serviteur, il sut qu'il avait prononcé les bonnes paroles. Il sourit. «Je vais m'arranger pour que tu la vois.» C'était une promesse, et il était bien décidé à la tenir. «Elle sera élevée correctement. Cet homme est une bonne personne. Il prendra soin d'elle. Elle grandira bien.

- Je vois...»

Arthur s'adoucit et reprit, d'une voix calme «Tu n'es pas un esclave, ni un jouet. Tu es un otage et un serviteur. Tu es payé pour ton travail et j'offrirais une éducation à ton fils. Tu es livre de garder ta religion, même chose pour ton fils. Tu as des droits. Qu'importe ce que dise ces imbéciles. Je pourrais faire de toi mon esclave, de prendre ton fils, être cruel et impitoyable...mais je ne suis pas comme ça.» Théoriquement Francis n'avait pas vraiment de droits, mais Arthur lui en donnait, décidant que c'était normal, il était chez lui et personne d'autre ne ferait la loi dans sa maison. Lui seul pouvait décider de ce qui s'y passait.

Francis soupira de soulagement, malgré lui. «Merci.» Comment pouvait-il remercier cet homme? Il ne pouvait le renvoyer chez lui mais le traitait très bien, avec douceur et compréhension. Il le laissait même être insolent. Alors qu'il le repoussait sans cesse, l'autre le protégeait et riait de son insolence.

Il eut une boule dans la gorge. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Cet Arthur était le premier à le traiter comme un égal depuis sa capture. Il n'avait connu que la brutalité et les moqueries, les regards lubriques et la peur de se voir prendre son enfant. Cette voiture étroite et puante, les liens qui lui mordaient les poignets. Les larmes de Matthieu, sa peur et son angoisse. Combien de fois avait-il eu peur d'être violé par un soldat? Combien de fois avait-il craint qu'on lui arrache son fils? De finir dans un cachot sale et seul. Quand il avait vu Kirkland pour la première fois, il avait eu peur. Cet homme le dévorait du regard. Ce regard, il le connaissait bien, combien de fois l'avait-il vu? Et puis finalement rien. Il avait eu une chambre confortable, son fils n'était plus traumatisé. Et l'autre l'avait même protégé contre un pervers. Il ne savait pas quoi dire...

Il sentit une larme sur sa joue et se rendit soudainement compte que le noble était devant lui. Celui-ci leva deux doigts pour essuyer la goutte transparente. Les yeux verts étaient plein d'inquiétude.

Il entendit sa voix «Tout va bien?

- Pourquoi êtes-vous comme ça? Je suis le fils du roi ennemi du votre, je suis un prisonnier...pourquoi êtes vous si humain?» Quand il était jeune, il avait entendu parler du royaume voisin, avait entendu des choses effrayantes qu'ils faisaient aux prisonniers. Mais depuis qu'il était ici, rien. Il ne savait plus que croire.

«Et alors? Tu es un humain avant tout...» Arthur prit doucement la main de son serviteur et embrassa la paume, caressant le dos de la main du pouce.

Ce simple geste fit rougir malgré lui Francis qui détourna la tête, refusant de le regarder en face. Il était soudain gêné. Ce brusque changement d'attitude le perturbait. Un geste doux remplaçait soudain les paroles tendancieuses.

Il avait souvent eu affaire à des gens qui tentaient de le séduire, parce qu'il était le fils même illégitime du roi. Et il avait souvent été déçu. Il se doutait qu'on voulait profiter des avantages de sa position. Les gens sincères se comptaient sur les doigts de la mains. Cet homme avait-il des intérêts dans le fait de le séduire ou c'était simplement parce qu'il lui plaisait.

«Pourquoi vous faites ça? Qu'espérez-vous au juste? Vous avez renversé la royauté de mon royaume. Je n'ai plus aucune influence. Vous n'avez aucun intérêt là-dedans.» il était fatigué de lutter, il voulait juste savoir ce que l'autre voulait.

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et fit «Tu n'as jamais été désiré?

- J'étais le fils illégitime du roi. Ma position offrait des avantages. Personne n'est jamais sincère à la cour. Je n'ai jamais su s'ils étaient réellement intéressé par moi ou ce que je représentais.

- Oui, j'en sais quelque chose...mon frère est l'amant du bâtard du roi. Il me rapporte beaucoup de choses dans ses lettres.» Il fut pensif quelque instants. Il comprenait mieux la méfiance de son prisonnier. Il avait du être trop souvent déçu. Il se sentit proche de lui. Lui aussi se méfiait tout de temps. Il avait de l'argent, une position et des relations. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne s'attachait pas. «Mais te concernant, la réponse me paraît évidente. Tu es beau, vraiment beau...» il leva une main et caressa la joue, écartant une mèche d'or avec douceur. «Ta voix est douce et agréable à entendre. J'aime ton insolence et ta façon de me tenir tête. Je suis certain que j'aurais des discussions intéressantes avec toi. Tu sembles avoir les mêmes goûts que moi en matières de livres. Et je ne te connais pas encore très bien.»

Francis plissa les yeux. Ces mots lui semblaient sincères. Mais il se savait pas s'il devait le croire ou pas. Il se mordit la lèvre. Comment dire? Ce Kirkland semblait ronchon. Il avait toujours l'air grognon. Mais ces sourcils avaient un certain charme. Cet homme avait une certaine beauté qui se dégageait de lui. «Je...

- Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Que tu me cède ou pas, je ne changerais pas d'attitude envers toi. Je te protégerais et te donnerais un abri, une éducation pour ton fils.

- Je...J'ai confiance en vous...» murmura Francis, du bout des lèvres, terriblement gêné par cet aveu à un homme qui le retenait captif. Mais il se rendait compte que c'était vrai. Il lui faisait confiance et était prêt à se détendre en sa présence.

Le sourire de Kirkland le rendait étrangement beau. Mais Francis était bien décidé à ne pas céder si facilement. Il en avait assez des coucheries sans lendemain. Il ne voulait pas juste être un fantasme de passage.

«Si tu veux, tu peux me tutoyer...» Peut-être que cela le détendrait un peu? Enfin il espérait. Il remarqua alors les papiers dans l'autre main de son serviteur «Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- C'est pour la fête, je cherchais surtout une excuse pour pouvoir te parler.

- Ha...» Arthur retourna à son bureau et s'assit sur le fauteuil, fixant avec amusement Francis et dit, tranquillement «Je t'écoutes...»

* * *

**A Suivre**


	5. Partie V

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:** Francis, Arthur essentiellement. D'autres personnages présents (Yao, Matthew, Alfred, ect...)

**Parings**: Fruk (ça commence enfin)

**Genre**: Romance

**Rating**: T

* * *

**Partie V**

* * *

Francis regardait la neige qui tapissait le sol, emmitouflé dans des vêtements chauds. Les deux petits le regardaient. Alfred tendit sa main couverte d'un gant chaud pour attraper un flocon. Et il regarda le serviteur de son père. «Je n'ai jamais joué dans la neige.

- Moi non plus.» Renchérit Matthieu, et il gloussa quand un flocon lui tomba sur le front. Ils firent tout deux quelques pas et tombèrent, s'étalant dans la neige blanche, ouvrant de grands yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

Francis se baissa et prit un peu de la matière blanche dans ses mains. Il se souvenait de ces journées dans la montagne, quand il était jeune. Il s'amusait avec des enfants des environs et rentrait pour se voir donner un chocolat chaud par les domestique. Mais quand il avait été plus grand, ses tuteurs avaient considéré que ce n'était pas digne de son rang de jouer comme ça.

Avoir de la neige entre les mains lui rappelait des souvenirs et il eut un sourire mélancolique. Il se tourna vers les deux petits et fit, d'un ton joyeux «Et si on faisait un bonhomme de neige?

- C'est quoi?

- Une forme dans la neige, que l'on fait soit même.»

Alfred eut l'air enthousiaste, et Matthieu gloussa. Ils semblait impatients de découvrir comment faire un bonhomme de neige. Francis leur montra comment faire une boule et la faire rouler pour qu'elle grandisse. Bientôt ils s'y mirent tout les trois, riant car les deux petits s'étalèrent plusieurs fois après avoir dérapé dans la neige.

Arthur, derrière la fenêtre de son bureau, un verre d'alcool à la main, regardait le trio qui jouait dehors avec un sourire amusé. Il rit doucement en voyant les formes sculptées dans la neige, et son regard s'adoucit quand les deux enfants se jetèrent sur Francis qui leurs lançait des boules blanches. Il but une gorgée et les regarda à nouveau pendant quelques instants. Puis Francis leva les yeux et le vit, et lui fit un signe moqueur. Arthur gloussa doucement et son regard se fit plus tendre. Alfred n'avait jamais été si joyeux et si ouvert avec quelqu'un. Il semblait si heureux. Et son nouveau serviteur avait l'air plus détendu également.

_Ton regard a changé Arthur. Tu es redevenu heureux et souriant, comme avant. _Le noble n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que le pirate était derrière lui. Celui-ci pencha la tête et eut un doux sourire. _Il a le même sourire que mon second...on ne peut pas y résister hein! T'es bien comme moi gamin._

«La même apparence et le même nom, oui je sais...» soupira Arthur, posant son verre vide sur une déserte. Il haussa un sourcil quand Francis mima se s'écrouler à nouveau dans la neige sous les boules lancées par les deux petits. Décidément son serviteur était doué avec les enfants. C'était une bonne chose. Il avait bien fait de lui faire jouer la nourrice en plus du reste. «Dis...tu parle de ton histoire comme un fabuleuse histoire d'amour...cependant...tu l'as enlevé alors qu'il était marié, et qu'il venait d'avoir son deuxième enfant...» Il ne se souvenait plus trop de cette partie de l'histoire. Et il avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre comment l'autre avait pu tomber amoureux du type qui l'avait kidnappé, l'arrachant à sa famille, à une vie heureuse. «Il a du te détester au début...»

_Il n'aimait pas sa femme. Il avait été marié de force. C'est surtout de laisser ses fils qui ne lui a pas plût. Et il étouffait, enfermé dans cette vie sans goût, une vie de monsieur tout le monde. Le métier de son paternel, et le fait d'être destiné à avoir le plus de gamins possibles, une vie sans saveur et gouvernée par la religion. Il a vite prit goût à l'aventure. Et quand il a voulu savoir comment aller ses enfants, il a apprit que sa belle-famille l'avait fait déclaré mort._ La dispute qui avait suivit l'annonce de cette nouvelle avait été terrible. Son doux second s'était refermé sur lui-même. Et avait même refusé de manger. Il se sentait dépossédé de ses enfants. Il pleurait en songeant que le plus jeune ne le connaîtrait jamais. Rien de ce qu'avait pu dire le pirate n'avait été écouté. Il l'avait même frappé. Sauf que le capitaine ne s'était pas laissé faire. Une claque? D'accord. Une seconde?Hors de question! L'esprit eut un soupir imperceptible. _Il m'en a beaucoup voulu._

«Tu m'étonnes. Tu t'attendais à quoi au juste? Qu'il te clame son amour éternel?» Railla le riche héritier, d'un ton clairement moqueur.

L'autre lui lança un regard peu amène et détourna la tête, croisant les bras. Vexé, il avait décidé de faire la tête et de ne pas regarder son descendant.

Arthur haussa un sourcil «Si je me souviens bien, il a été blessé et le fait que tu le soigne l'a calmé?» Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas entendu l'histoire et avait un trou de mémoire.

_Non, c'est moi qui ait été blessé. Ma blessure était importante et j'ai été dévoré par la fièvre un long moment. Il a veillé sur moi tout le temps. Il dit qu'il avait eu peur de me perdre moi aussi. _Et sa fierté mise à part, c'était bien agréable que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui. Et voir ses yeux brillants quand il s'était enfin réveillé l'avait rendu heureux. _Après ça on a beaucoup parlé et il a fini par me tomber dans les bras._

Arthur l'avait entendu souvent celle-là. Et il eut une pensée bien acide, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lancer, un sourire narquois aux lèvres «Qui te dit qu'il n'a pas succombé à ce syndrome...où le kidnappé prend faits et causes pour son ravisseur?»

Le regard noir de son ancêtre le fit frémir. Il regretta d'avoir fit ça. Cependant il savait que sa question n'était pas idiote. Mais qui touchait là où ça agaçait profondément.

Pourtant, l'esprit ne sembla pas si fâché que ça. Il eut même un sourire amusé. Et secoua la tête, avant de dire, d'un ton conciliant: _En fait, j'avais un cristal. Ce cristal était magique et brillait selon les sentiments qu'on me portait. Un jour, j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment et j'ai posé la pierre entre deux pendant qu'il dormait. Il a brillé d'une douce lueur blanche. Et c'est là que j'ai su qu'il serait à moi pour toujours._

Arthur haussa un sourcil et sembla pensif. «J'aimerais étudier une pierre comme ça.» Ce devait être quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Il était curieux de tout ce qui touchait à la magie. Et une pierre qui pouvait lire les sentiments, ça c'était incroyable.

_Elle était sur mon bateau quand je suis entré dans cette caverne_. Il soupira et alla à l'autre bout de la pièce, regardant les flammes. _Je suppose que mes hommes ont gardé mes effets. Cette pierre a du être échangé contre une belle somme d'argent, si ils ont réussi à ouvrir mon coffre. _Ça le dérangeait un peu. Il avait eu tant de mal à la trouver et penser qu'elle était utilisé en bijou et pas comme elle le devrait l'énervait un peu.

«Sauf que ton plus fidèle homme a apporté à la famille un coffret scellé qui t'appartenait. Personne n'a réussit à l'ouvrir. Il est toujours rangé dans le grenier.» Peut-être que la pierre était à l'intérieur, caché au milieu d'objets personnels?

L'esprit cligna des yeux _Sérieusement? Je sais comment ouvrir ce coffret. Avec un sort. _Il savait que la magie était utilisée dans la famille, qui restait discrète à ce sujet. _Mais...regarde juste si la pierre est là...normalement elle y est. Peut-être. _Il tourna la tête vers son descendant qui hocha la tête, pensif.

«J'irais plus tard...»Il n'était pas prêt à fouiller dans le passée. Pas tout de suite.

Il sursauta la porte s'ouvrit et Alfred entra, les joues rouges et les cheveux ébouriffés. «Papa!» il enlaça les jambes de son père, avant de babiller, joyeusement «C'était vraiment bien, Francis m'a montré comme faire un bonhomme de neige et on a fait une bataille!» Il gazouilla encore quelques paroles avant de s'apercevoir de la présence du pirate. «Oncle Arty!»

_Salut gamin, alors tu pousse droit? _Fit l'esprit, faisant un signe à l'enfant, d'un ton assez doux. Le petit hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

Son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de le prendre dans ses bras:«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Alfred? Tu ne veux pas prendre une collation? Après avoir joué dehors, tu dois avoir envie d'un ton chocolat chaud non?

- Si mais je veux que tu vienne la prendre avec moi! Tu ne travaille pas là non?

- Tu ne préfère pas la prendre avec Matthieu?

- Pourquoi il ne pourrait pas la prendre avec nous?»

Arthur hésita, comment expliquer la chose à son fils. Ce n'était pas facile à dire. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et dit, doucement «Il est le fils d'un domestique.

- Et alors?» répliqua le petit en gonflant les joues.

Le pirate ricana, s'attirant un regard noir. Il ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Mais c'était bien son genre de ne pas se soucier de la différence de classe. C'était un loup de mer, un rebelle, qui méprisait les riches, sauf sa famille (et encore, lui devait être une exception).

Soudain on frappa à la porte et Francis entra, Matthieu n'osant pas poser un pas dans la pièce, serrant sa peluche contre lui, lançant des regards inquiets au noble. «Excusez moi, Alfred m'a échappé...

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis?

- ...De te tutoyer, c'est vrai.» marmonna le plus grand, avant de tourner la tête vers le pirate. Arthur crut qu'il allait crier, réagir ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais au lieu de ça, il le regarda d'un air curieux et fit «Tiens toi aussi tu as un fantôme d'un ancêtre qui te ressemble comme deux goutte d'eau.

- Oui mais celui-là a un langage bien fleuri.» Le noble ouvrit de grands yeux et s'exclama, surpris d'un ton effaré «Comment ça ''moi aussi''? Tu as aussi l'esprit d'un ancêtre qui te ressemble?» La coïncidence était très forte et il avait du mal à y croire.

Francis hocha la tête «Oui. Il s'appelle comme moi d'ailleurs.» il regarda l'esprit d'un regard étonné, et même curieux. Cela plaisait à Arthur.

_Tu as donc souvent croisé mon doux second. Ravi de faire ta connaissance gamin. _Lança l'esprit, d'un ton joyeux. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait, ce jeune homme de 26 ans était bien le descendant de son amant. Plus aucun doute là dessus. C'était trop fort comme ressemblance.

«Ha...C'est vous le ''petit lapin''?» fit soudain Francis, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux et retint un éclat de rire, jetant un regard moqueur à son ancêtre qui était figé, bouche grande ouverte. Alfred sembla ne pas comprendre et le capitaine réagit finalement au quart de tour. _NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA!_

«Où est le problème? C'est mignon comme surnom.» Fit Francis avec un grand sourire, presque innocemment et Arthur décida qu'il adorait vraiment son nouveau serviteur. En voilà un qui osait se moquer aussi ouvertement du pirate, même si lui aussi aimait bien jouer à ce jeu-là.

_Ne tente pas ta chance jeune homme._

«Vous ne me faite pas peur...petit lapin.» Et cela fut dit avec le sourire. Et un air terriblement innocent . Visiblement le domestique s'amusait beaucoup.

_RAHHHHH_

Ce fut trop pour Arthur qui éclata de rire, se disant qu'il avait là un excellent moyen de chantage sur son ancêtre. Il n'était pas au courant de ce surnom et comptait bien en profiter maintenant qu'il savait cette nouvelle information.

«Pour un terrible pirate qui a écumer les mers...se faire surnommer ''lapin'' c'est un peu la honte.

- C'est un adorable surnom affectueux non?

- Ton ancêtre avait pas peur pour oser l'appeler comme ça...»

L'esprit alla déprimer dans un coin sous le ricanement de son descendant. Celui-ci était ravi d'avoir eu le dernier mot. Le flibustier était souvent trop acharné pour lui laisser le plaisir de clore la conversation.

* * *

Arthur revint dans son bureau, un précieux coffret entre les mains. Il le posa sur son bureau et s'assit face à l'objet. Il se frotta le menton et prononça la formule permettant de l'ouvrir. Il souleva ensuite le couvercle, et regarda à l'intérieur. Des papiers, un carnet, et des bijoux. Mais surtout une pierre qui semblait être de cristal. Il la prit entre ses doigts et la regarda, pensif.

«Alors c'est ça le joyau qui lit les sentiments?»

Avec un rictus, il se demanda si il brillerait à proximité de Francis. Puis il se gifla mentalement. Il se fichait des sentiments de son serviteur. Il le voulait, le désirait et c'était tout.

Il ne tomberait pas dans le même piège que son ancêtre, à enlever un beau jeune homme, guidé par le désir, pour ensuite tomber amoureux de lui. Il ne voulait plus tomber amoureux. Une fois lui avait suffit, il était trop méfiant. Des aventures lui suffisaient largement. Il ne désirait pas se trouver quelqu'un a qui passer la bague au doigt. Non, il voulait juste une nuit de délice avec Francis, c'était tout. Et l'autre ne semblait même pas d'accord avec ça. Mais qu'importe, il l'aurait.

Il posa la pierre devant lui et prit le carnet, dont les pages étaient jaunies par le temps. Il le feuilleta. Des mots étaient écrits, sans doute à la plume. Les pensées sur son ancêtre avait couché sur le papier, décrivant ses pensées et ses sentiments. Il n'avait sans doute pas pensé que quelqu'un le lirait. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas là, sinon Arthur n'aurait pas cessé de l'entendre. Il tourna une page, lisant les mots avec un sourire amusé.

Le pirate parlait de son captif. De comment son désir s'était peu à peu changé en autre chose. Il aimait le prendre dans ses bras, goûter ses lèvres, caresser ses doux cheveux. Il aimait sa voix, son odeur, sa chaleur. Il aimait parler avec lui, se disputer avec lui. Il adorait se perdre dans le plaisir avec lui. Son désormais second lui était indispensable, et son bonheur, son humeur semblait dépendre de celui-ci.

Arthur ricana. Qui aurait cru que son ancêtre était aussi romantique? Il s'était fait avoir, sans aucun doute. Mais il n'avait pas malmené l'ancêtre de Francis...enfin pas tout à fait.

Il rangea le carnet, et referma le coffret, avant d'enfermer le joyau dans un tiroir fermant à clé. Elle pourrait toujours servir un autre jour.

Il se leva et alla dans sa chambre. Personne n'était là. Francis refusait de l'aider à s'habiller, arguant qu'il pouvait le faire tout seul et qu'il n'était pas manchot. Le noble avait capitulé avec le sourire, amusé par l'impertinence.

Il se changea, enfilant un costume tiré à quatre épingles. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle d'eau pour se passer de l'eau parfumé ici et là, et se coiffer. Il se lança un sourire dans la glace. Il était beau et le savait, malgré tout ce que les gens pouvaient dire sur ses sourcils. Il savait qu'il provoquait des choses par ses actes et en profitait abusivement. Il avait eu de nombreuses conquêtes, hommes comme femmes, après tout. Et peu de personnes avaient su éveiller son intérêt assez longtemps pour rester dans sa couche plus d'une nuit. Rare étaient ceux qu'il avait possédé plusieurs fois. Un rire lui échappa. Pour le moment, étrangement, personne ne l'intéressait. Toute son attention était concentré sur son nouveau serviteur. Il le désirait ardemment. Et l'aurait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Francis lui tomberait dans les bras et aimerait chaque instant.

Il sortit de la pièce et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'objet de ses désirs. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire insolent. Et signala, nonchalamment «Votre cravate est de travers...» Il tendit les mains et rajusta la morceau de tissu. Ses doigts frôlèrent la peau dorée d'Arthur qui lui lança un sourire charmeur.

«Tu testes ma patience mon mignon. Tu as donc si envie de me toucher?» Il avait prit une intonation caressante, presque une invitation. Ce n'était qu'un jeu à cet instant mais il avait envie de s'amuser.

Francis ricana «Vous avez qu'à espérer.» Et il tourna les talons, retournant en cuisine sans un regard en arrière, d'un pas mesuré, comme pour provoquer ouvertement son employeur.

Le noble ouvrit de grands yeux, fixant ce derrière délicieusement serré dans ce pantalon et sourit avec un brin d'impatience. '' Attends un peu mon joli'', songea-t-il, amusé, ''Bientôt tu gémira sous moi.'' Il en était persuadé. Personne ne lui résistait longtemps. Il était le plus fort à ce petit jeu. Et ce ne serait pas Francis qui gagnerait. Il était patient et savait attendre le bon moment pour attraper sa délicieuse proie. Celle-ci ne verrait rien venir et serait totalement à sa merci. Et ne regrettera rien.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Alfred et ouvrit la porte. Son fils jouait avec Matthieu, et riait de ce qu'ils faisaient. Il était habillé de son pyjama et avait déjà manger.

«Papa!» S'écria l'enfant en le voyant. Il se leva et courut vers lui. Arthur s'accroupit pour le prendre dans ses bras. Alfred rit et s'exclama «Tu sens bon.

- Je donne une réception ce soir.

- Je peux venir manger du gâteau?

- Non, tu vas rester sagement dans ta chambre. Tu verras ton oncle Carwyn demain. Et tu auras des restes de gâteaux également demain.

- Mais moi j'en veux ce soir!» Protesta le plus jeune, tapant du pied par terre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas venir au salon, profiter des adultes et jouer avec eux, mangeant de bonnes choses avec son papa.

«Alfred!» fit sévèrement Arthur, plissant les yeux pour intimider son fils. Il n'avait jamais céder, n'avait jamais laissé son fils venir à ses fêtes. Il était trop petit. D'ici quelques années, il pourrait venir et aller ensuite se coucher mais à quatre ans, il était trop jeune pour ça.

L'enfant gonfla les joues, boudeur. Il croisa les bras et détourna la tête, vexé. Il avait envie de manger des sucreries ce soir. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas? Ce n'était pas juste! «Juste un petit morceau.»

Arthur était décidé à ne pas céder. Il ne devait pas laisser passer tous les caprices de son fils. Le petit avait nettoyé ses dents, c'était trop tard. «Demain!» Il chercha une idée pour changer les pensées de son fils et en eut une. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se pencha et fit, doucement «Et si Matthieu dormait avec toi cette nuit? Comme ça, vous pourrez faire une bataille de polochons!»

Alfred ouvrit de grands yeux et eut un immense sourire à cette idée. Il ne pouvait pas jouer en se réveillant le matin parce qu'il était tout seul. Il pourrait s'amuser avec son ami cette fois. Et jouer même après l'histoire peut-être. «D'accord!» C'était bien mieux que manger du gâteau!

Son père soupira de soulagement. Il espérait juste que son enfant n'allait pas sortir en douce pour aller à la cuisine pour tenter de piquer des douceurs. Il ébouriffa les cheveux du petit et sortit en disant, doucement «Bonne nuit mon chéri.»

* * *

Arthur regarda la salle à manger, agréablement décoré. La grande table était mise, d'une façon délicate et distinguée. La pièce était bien chauffé. Il passa au salon où un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, une table avec des rafraîchissements avait été mise, avec des mises en bouches. Il y avait même un sapin décoré. Une tradition du royaume de son nouveau serviteur, qu'il avait reprise. Et ça plaisait à son fils en plus. Tout était parfait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses domestiques, tous habillés soigneusement. Yao était là et travailler exceptionnellement ce soir.

«Les invités seront bientôt là. N'oubliez pas, respect et discrétion! Ma réputation est en jeu. Je reçois des personnes importantes.

- Du moment que ça n'est pas une orgie.

- Lars, tu veux une diminution de salaire?» gronda le noble, lui jetant un regard noir. Le cuisinier lui répondit par un rictus narquois et détourna les yeux en sifflotant. N'entendant plus rien, Arthur le quitta des yeux et rajusta sa cravate, nerveux. Tout était parfait mais il craignait toujours que quelque chose perturbe ses réceptions. «Ou tu veux juste me provoquer?

- Pas de jolies filles célibataires cette fois? Vous voulez pas passer du bon temps?

- Tu cherche vraiment une punition...» Ricana Arthur, détournant les yeux. Hors de question qu'il passe pour un débauché de la pire espèce. S'il voulait que son doux captif lui cède, il fallait jouer serré et minutieux. Et il avait l'impression que prendre du bon temps ne jouerait pas en sa faveur vis-à-vis de son serviteur. «Voyons, je suis un gentleman.»

Lars ricana, Jolien roula des yeux et Yao toussa. Visiblement ils n'y croyaient pas le moins du monde. Agacé le noble prit un air menaçant, les regardant avec un avertissement clair dans les yeux. Il susurra d'une voix claire «Faîtes attention à vous, je n'aime pas qu'on joue de ma patience.»

Francis vit ses nouveaux amis frémir, comme s'ils craignaient quelque chose. Mais rien ne vint. Et il sentit l'atmosphère se réchauffer.

Arthur eut un sourire et fit «Au travail.» Il alla boire un verre au salon. Il savoura le silence et le crépitement du bois dans la cheminée.

Quand il entendit la cloche, il se releva, prêt à aller accueillir ses invités. Son frère, Carwyn, était parmi eux. Il serra la main de son aîné qui semblait de bonne humeur. «Alors, tout s'est bien passé?

- On a arrêté tous les complices et tu as totalement disparu des preuves. Bien joué. Ils seront jugés bientôt.

- Et Alister?

- Tu sais comment il est. Il a influencé le prince héritier dans le bon sens. Enfin a influencé le demi-frère du prince pour qu'il influe son cadet comme il faut.»

Arthur eut un petit rire, et entraîna son frère vers le salon, pour lui offrir un verre. Bientôt les autres invités arrivèrent et tous se retrouvèrent dans la pièce principale pour boire quelques verres avant le dîner. Francis entra dans le salon pour servir. Il était mal à l'aise, et garda les yeux baissés, mal à l'aise. Son cœur battait vite, il se sentait faible et vulnérable.

«Il est mignon lui.

- Je l'ai engagé depuis peu.

- N'est-ce pas prince bâtard du royaume que nous avons vaincu?»

Francis serra les dents et préféra ne pas regarder le responsable de ces paroles. Il frémit quand il sentit des regards sur lui. «Tu as de la chance Arthur, il est vraiment beau.» il croisa le regard amusé et satisfait de son employeur et eut soudain envie de le frapper. De lui renverser de l'alcool sur ses vêtements.

Il respira un peu mieux quand il quitta le salon, pour aller aider en cuisine. Il détestait qu'on parle de lui comme ça et espérait que ils changeraient bien vite de cible.

* * *

Francis réajusta sa prise sur ce foutu noble. Celui-ci gloussa et s'agrippa pour ne pas tomber. Une odeur d'alcool flottait autour de lui et il eut un hoquet. «Je crois...que j'ai trop bu héhéhé.»

Le serviteur maudit ses collègues et le frère de son employeur pour lui avoir laissé le sale boulot. Ça les faisait bien rire en plus ces monstres. Il serra les poings, bien décidé à ne pas montrer de faiblesses. Ce type ne l'aurait pas à l'usure, et il ne gagnerait pas de points dans cet état-là.

Le rire de ce Kirkland lui parvenait aux oreilles. Il se frottait contre lui en murmurant des paroles sans aucun sens. Il était plus que ivre. Il le laissa tomber sur son lit sans aucune précaution. Et regarda les joues rouges, les yeux brillants et les cheveux en batailles.

Il refusa d'admettre qu'il était mignon.

Il posa la chandelle sur la table de nuit et entreprit de déshabiller le noble, grimaçant sous les paroles de l'autre.

«Hoo impatient mon mignon?» gloussa Arthur, levant docilement les bras pour qu'on lui retire sa chemise.

«Ne rêvez pas non plus.» fut la réponse froide et distante. Francis refusait de donner des espoirs à une personne ivre. _Quoi? Non ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il accepterait si l'autre était sobre non plus. Quelle idée. _Il enleva la cravate et la jeta au sol, au milieu des vêtements chiffonnés. Il regarda le pantalon et murmura «Courage...» avant de s'y mettre, faisant tomber l'autre sur le dos et lui enlevant chaussures, chaussette et pantalon. Kirkland n'avait maintenant plus que son caleçon. Il avait la peau étonnement lisse et dépourvue de marques. Elle était légèrement dorée et imberbe. Il se gifla. Il ne matait pas ce dépravé.

Il se détourna et ramassa les vêtements pour les emmener dans la laverie quand il sentit une main sur ses fesses. Un gloussement lui fit froncer les sourcils. «Je crois que vous avez vraiment trop bu monsieur.

- Naaann appelle moi Arthur.» chouina l'autre, passant ses bras autour du cou de son serviteur, frottant sa tête contre la joue de l'homme sobre. «Je veux un câlin.»

Francis prit une grande inspiration. Il ne craquerait pas. Il tiendrait bon. Il voulut se dégager en partir mais l'autre le tenait bien et réussit à le faire tomber au sol.

«Lâche moi tout de suite ou je te cogne!» il se contint cependant. Il ne devait pas le frapper, peu importe comment il se comportait. Quel ennui.

«Embrasse moi et je te lâche.» Marmonna Arthur, les joues cramoisies, d'un ton rauque. Il se frotta à son employé, en souriant comme un idiot.

Francis hésita vraiment à le frapper. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le faire.

«Non.

- Si!

- J'ai dit non!

- Et moi je t'ordonne de le faire.

- Vous êtes quoi, un gamin?» railla Francis, cessant de lutter pour regarder l'autre d'un œil moqueur. Il était vraiment bête quand il était ivre. Ce serait un bon moyen de chantage tiens. Dommage qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'immortaliser tout ça.

«Juste un baiser.»

Il n'allait pas le lâcher.

Francis voulut protester une nouvelle fois mais Arthur le prit de court, plaquant ses lèvres contre celles de son captif. Ce fut un baiser aussi léger et rapide d'un frôlement mais Kirkland avait un sourire satisfait et heureux quand il eut fini.

«Z'êtes content?

- Oui!»

Arthur se releva et alla vers son lit en chantonnant un air de son pays, laissant un Francis médusé sur place. Quoi c'était tout? Il s'attendait à être plus harcelé que ça. Soulagé il se releva et sortit, laissant un noble bourré sur son lit, espérant que l'autre ne reparlerait jamais de ça.

* * *

_**A suivre**_


	6. Partie VI

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:** Francis, Arthur essentiellement. D'autres personnages présents (Yao, Matthew, Alfred, ect...)

**Parings**: Fruk (ça commence enfin)

**Genre**: Romance

**Rating**: T

* * *

**Partie VI**

* * *

Francis soupira, s'installant un peu mieux sur la banquette de la voiture. Ils voyageaient depuis quelques jours déjà en direction du manoir secondaire de la famille Kirkland. Visiblement Arthur y passait un mois au printemps et trois mois en été. Il avait donné un congé d'un mois à ses serviteurs et n'avait emmené que son cocher qui servirait de valet également. Apparemment, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, cette seconde demeure était plus conviviale. Arthur agissait plus comme un père de famille, travaillait moins et était plus détendu. Francis espérait qu'il n'en profiterait pas pour reprendre ses tentatives de séduction avec plus de force qu'avant. S'il avait du temps libre, il allait en profiter, c'était certain.

_Il pouvait toujours essayer!_

Il posa son regard sur les enfants qui dormaient, fatigués par le voyage. Cinq jours de route, c'était épuisant. Ils devaient arriver aujourd'hui mais ils n'y étaient pas encore.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur Kirkland qui lui sourit «tu verras, c'est un endroit magnifique. Il y a un jardin clôturé mais aussi un grand parc allant jusqu'à une rivière et plein d'arbres qui doivent être en fleurs à l'époque. Ce parc est fermé et personne ne peut y rentrer. L'été on l'ouvre parfois au gens du village pour le grand festival.

- Vous semblez heureux d'y aller.

- J'aime me retrouver dans un lieu calme et paisible, où je peux être juste moi. Sans des réceptions ou des soirées, sans des montagnes de papiers à remplir, sans mes frères pour me harceler de lettres où ils se moquent de moi. Là-bas, je peux être juste moi. Et profiter de mon fils.»

Francis hocha la tête, il savait que Kirkland était quelqu'un d'important. Il était souvent absent, allant il ne savait où. Il organisait souvent des soirées ou allait à celles d'autres. Il avait rarement du temps libre pour lui-même, pour son fils. Il était en droit de vouloir des vacances. Mais être face-à-face avec cet homme pendant des heures n'avait rien de facile.

Au début, Arthur lisait, dans un profond silence. Les deux enfants parlaient joyeusement, jouant sur la banquette. Car oui il s'était installé à côté de son employeur pour que les petits puissent jouer ensemble, sur un support.

Francis avait regardé le paysage, les champs et les villages. Le printemps se voyait partout, les fleurs s'ouvraient dans tout milieu verdoyant. La voiture n'allait pas trop vite, le galop des chevaux était régulier. Au début, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Puis il y avait eu des arrêts, dans de petits villages où l'on semblait connaître Arthur dans l'auberge. On demanda donc bien vite qui il était. Il fut même prit pour l'époux de Kirkland. Et celui-ci avait le culot d'en rire et d'en sourire, laissant passer un temps avant de répondre. La première fois il lui avait écrasé le pied, lui décochant un regard noir. Puis il avait laissé tomber, laissant l'autre faire.

Il appréciait ce voyage. Il n'avait pas beaucoup voyagé dans son existence, restant cantonné au palais à partir d'un certain âge. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais il aimait cette nouveauté dans sa vie. Et le faire avec son fils avait quelque chose de formidable. Matthieu connaîtrait autre chose que les murs de toujours la même maison. C'était déjà ça. Il s'aperçut qu'il ne pensait pas à l'idée de rentrer chez lui...mais d'un autre côté, son chez-lui semblait avoir tellement changé. Il ne devait plus y avoir sa place. Alors il pouvait peut-être rester avec ce foutu noble pour le moment?

Le voyage durait une semaine. Bien vite, il s'ennuya. Rester silencieux n'avait rien de réjouissant après tout. Il plissa les yeux et se tourna vers Arthur. Celui-ci semblait dormir. Ses yeux était clos et ses traits paisibles. Il respirait calmement, les bras croisés sur le poitrine. Sa respiration était douce et lente et un fin sourire ourlait ses lèvres.

Francis trouva qu'il avait quelque chose d'adorable, de beau. Il tendit la main, écartant une mèche couleur sable du front de Kirkland. Celui-ci grogna dans son sommeil et se tourna vers lui, comme s'il recherchait un contact.

«Il dort comme une masse...» Il prit le livre sur les genoux d'Arthur et le referma, le posant sur la banquette entre eux. Sauf que l'endormi s'écroula alors sur lui, dans un soupir de bien-être. Francis sursauta et retint son réflexe de repousser sèchement l'autre. En plus, il préférait ne pas faire de mouvements brusques devant Alfred qui ne comprendrait pas qu'il frappe son père.

«Quel enquiquineur.» grogna-t-il entre ses dents, restant immobile.

Il posa son regard sur son fils qui jouait avec les petites figurines de bois d'Alfred avec celui-ci. Et ils parlaient joyeusement, inventant une histoire au fur et à mesure. Il eut un doux sourire et se laissa aller sur le dossier, fermant les yeux pour tenter de se reposer un peu. Il faisait tiède dans le véhicule et le rythme était assez rapide.

Francis sortit de son sommeil pour voir que les enfants baillaient, serrant chacun une peluche contre eux, leurs jouets traînant sur la banquette et par terre. «Les enfants?

- Papa, tu dors plus?

- Non. C'est le voyage, ça m'endort.

- Dis tu nous racontes une histoire?» fit Alfred, serrant son jouet en forme de lapin. Il semblait un peu fatigué.

Francis secoua la tête «Ne dormez pas maintenant, nous allons bientôt nous arrêter pour manger.

-Mais papa dort lui.» protesta le fils d'Arthur d'un ton plaintif, se frottant les yeux. Le rythme de la voiture l'endormait un peu et il aurait bien aimé fermer les yeux et faire la sieste.

«Si vous dormez maintenant, vous ne pourrez pas faire la sieste.» Il sourit doucement et expliqua avec patience «Ton papa ne fait pas le sieste, donc il peut dormir maintenant.»

Matthieu qui serrait son ours en peluche contre lui intervint «J'ai faim.»

Son père rit et fit «Normalement, on va s'arrêter bientôt. Ne t'en fais pas. Et je suis certain que ça sera aussi bon que les dernières fois.»

Alfred se mordit la lèvre «Raconte nous une histoire!

- Ho oui une histoire. Une jolie!» Renchérit Matthieu, un grand sourire aux lèvres, l'air joyeux.

«Raconte l'histoire de mon ancêtre pirate!» s'exclama le fils de Kirkland en tapant des mains.

Francis n'était pas certain de connaître la version de Kirkla nd. Cependant il connaissait celle de son propre ancêtre, celui qui avait été enlevé. «Je la connais, mais elle est différente de celle que tu entends souvent.

- Raconte!»

Le jeune père obéit, se mettant à narrer l'histoire, prenant parfois des tons différents, faisant de l'humour, faisant parfois des commentaires qui faisaient rire les petits. Et bien vite, la voiture s'arrêta. Il entendit leur cocher sauter au sol et ouvrir la porte. «Nous sommes arrivés à l'auberge monsieur.»

Francis secoua le noble, le tirant petit à petit du sommeil «Réveilles toi la marmotte.» Lança-t-il, repoussant le poids de son épaule. Avec un grognement, l'endormi ouvrit les yeux et se passa la main dans les cheveux, clignant des yeux. Son serviteur le fixa et lâcha, d'un ton distant «Nous sommes arrivés à l'auberge.» Hors de question de montrer qu'il avait oublié que l'autre était blotti contre lui, qu'il avait même apprécier le contact avant ça.

Et hors de question d'admettre à lui-même que ce foutu Kirkland était mignon quand il était encore un peu endormi.

«Bonjour la tête toute chiffonnée.»

Arthur grogna et passa la main dans ses cheveux, une moue agacée aux lèvres et il descendit, prenant chaque enfant pour les poser au sol puis tendit la main à l'autre blond «Tu permets?»

Un regard noir ne le déstabilisa pas et il attrapa la main fine de son serviteur pour le faire descendre délicatement. «Tu verras, cette auberge est très conviviale, et la nourriture y est bonne.

Si on me prend encore pour ton foutu mari, je te cogne.»

Il haussa un sourcil devant le large sourire d'Arthur. Quoi? Celui-ci était ravi à l'idée de se faire cogner? Bizarre. Ou alors il était ravi d'être tutoyé? En tout cas, il ne prit pas garde à ce sourire lumineux...même si il le rendait mignon.

* * *

Le manoir était petit et confortable. Entouré d'un jardin clôturé et du grand parc. Celui-ci était plein d'arbres en fleurs. Il faisait doux et le ciel était bleu, dépourvu de nuages. Leur cocher était le seul serviteur présent dans la demeure, outre Francis. Et il fila tout droit au sous-sol pour allumer la chaudière pour avoir de l'eau chaude rapidement.

«Mon frère a passé un séjour ici jusqu'à ce matin...il a donc laissé un garde-manger plein.» expliqua Arthur, se tournant vers l'objet de ses désirs, un agréable sourire aux lèvres. «Puisque tu sais cuisiner, tu te chargeras des repas.» Il se tourna vers les enfants et fit, d'un ton doux «Je vais vous montrer votre chambre, tout a été apprêté pour vous.»

Francis fut laissé seul et soupira, se dirigeant vers la cuisine, remarquant que seule une porte la séparait de la salle à manger. C'était confortable, aéré, et les placards étaient pleins de nourriture.

«Au travail.»

Arthur, de son côté, laissa les enfants s'amuser dans leur chambre et alla au salon, où il prit un journal qui jour, posé à son attention par les serviteurs de son frère. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, se mettant à lire. Mais ses pensées tournaient rapidement dans son esprit. Il comptait bien profiter de ce séjour pour séduire cette beauté qui vivait sous son toit. Déjà, être presque seul avec lui et les enfants donnaient l'impression d'être une famille. Et il se sentait bien. Libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, de s'occuper de son fils, d'être lui-même...Il eut un soupir de bien être. Un bruit de verre le fit lever les yeux.

Francis lui posa un verre de whisky sur la table basse devant le fauteuil, avec un de petits morceaux de nourriture. Arthur sourit «Merci. Tu viens prendre un verre? Nous n'avons jamais pu boire tous les deux, ni de discuter véritablement.»

L'autre n'eut qu'une vague hésitation mais hocha la tête, retournant en cuisine quelques instants et revint avec un verre. Il s'assit dans l'autre fauteuil, face à son employeur. Il chercha un sujet de conversation et fit: «Vous venez souvent ici?

- Souvent. Je suis venu l'année dernière. Deux fois. Avant Alfred était trop jeune pour voyager, donc je laissais cette demeure à mes frères.

- C'est très tranquille.

- Grâce au parc, nous sommes assez éloignés de la petite ville. De l'autre côté de la rivière il y a l'autre partie du parc, qui a été offerte aux habitants de la cité. Notre partie est ouverte en été, durant les festivals. Le reste du temps, personne ne peut entrer chez nous. Tu verras cet été, c'est très animé.

- J'aime les coins de nature comme ça, c'est très agréable.

- Tu ne voyageais pas?

- Non. Certains de mes frères pouvaient voyager mais je restais cloîtré au château. J'étais considéré comme un être fragile. Je ne tombais jamais malade mais on ne voulait pas que je parte. Quand j'étais petit, j'allais dans la famille de ma mère à la montagne mais mon père a ensuite voulu que je reste auprès de lui.» Il s'ennuyait, seul dans le palais. Ses frères, surtout Antonio et Marco, partaient parfois, et lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était coincé là. Il n'avait aucune tâche importante qui imposait qu'il reste sur place.

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Il but une gorgée et baissa les yeux. Il n'avait jamais été étouffé par sa famille. Dernier-né, il était relativement libre. Mais il s'était battu pour prendre la place de chef des Kirkland. Désormais il pouvait toujours voyager mais cela signifiait beaucoup de travail au retour. C'était plutôt son frère aîné qui, coincé au palais royal, ne pouvait se déplacer à sa guise. Bien entendu le bâtard royal avait une résidence secondaire et dans ce cas, son amant le suivait mais à part ça, il était cantonné au château. Le noble reposa son verre et souffla, doucement «J'ai l'impression que tu n'étais pas heureux.

- ….Qu'est-ce qui vous fais dire ça?

- Et bien...tu était coincé chez ton père, à organiser des fêtes, tu étais seul, sans beaucoup d'amis et entouré de personnes qui ne voyait que ce que tu étais, pas qui tu étais.»

Francis se mordit la lèvre, détournant la tête, serrant les poings. Il prit une grande inspiration et son cœur se serra. Pourtant son amertume prit le dessus «Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est...d'être seul, sans appuis réels, sans amis qui se soucient vraiment de toi. Les gens te vois comme un bâtard, pas comme un jeune homme méritant, certains pensant que tu prendras part au premier complot pour prendre le trône. J'avais l'impression d'être juste une jolie poupée exposée aux yeux de tous. J'ai trouvé une femme, nous avons eu un enfant...c'était accidentel mais j'étais heureux d'être père, je voulais l'épouser, après tout c'était ma faute si elle s'était retrouvé mère et j'étais bien décidé à assumer mes responsabilités, même si je n'éprouvais pas vraiment d'amour pour elle. Mais mon père a voulu la marier à son fils illégitime aîné. Elle est parti quand il a refusé. Elle voulait être libre et ne voulait pas que je l'épouser parce que je m'y sentais forcé. J'ai donc élevé seul Matthieu. Puis j'ai été traité en trophée par les foutus soldats de ton royaume.» il prit une inspiration et trembla. Il espéra que l'autre n'avait pas prit ombrage de son énervement ou de ses paroles.

Mais non, le regard vert était doux et compréhensif. Arthur eut un sourire triste et soupira «Amélia..m'a vraiment deçu. Elle pensait que je tirerais parti de ma position. Quand elle a vu que ce n'était pas le cas, elle est partie...sans compter qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfant. Elle ne le prenait jamais dans ses bras, m'a laissé le nommer sans donner son avis. Au baptême d'Alfred, elle ne l'a pas tenu une seule fois. Elle n'a pas donné son opinion pour un parrain et une marraine. Et je l'ai surprise dans les bras d'un autre un jour. Je l'ai chassé et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Je suppose qu'elle prend du bon temps avec son cher amant...quoique j'en doute: il a tout perdu...» il prit un air faussement innocent en faisant tourner le liquide dans son verre «Je me demande bien pourquoi...» il s'était vengé. Peut-être était-ce puéril mais il s'était senti mieux après avoir ruiné ce type. Son frère avait d'ailleurs joué un rôle intéressant, utilisant ses relations pour faire tomber la disgrâce sur cet homme si riche et influent sur qui Amélia avait lancé son dévolu. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle avait quitté le pays sur un bateau pour des terres lointaines, sans un regard en arrière. Au moins elle ne reviendrais pas le harceler.

Francis eut un rire discret. Puis il but une gorgée d'alcool, débouchant la bouteille pour remplir à nouveau les verres. «Tu es rancunier en fait.

- A ma place, tu en aurais fait autant non? Mon honneur était en jeu. En me trompant, elle m'avait humilié.Heureusement tout cela est resté secret, je n'ai pas été vu comme un cocu.»

Son serviteur haussa un sourcil et demanda «Tu l'aimais?»

Arthur resta silencieux, se resservant un verre. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant que l'autre retirait la bouteille. Il but une gorgée et dit, calmement «Non. Elle m'a approché à une époque où ma famille me poussait à me marier. Nous nous entendions bien...du moins je le croyais. J'ai pensé que je pourrais être heureux avec elle. Mais elle me trouvait trop sérieux. Elle aurait voulu paraître à la cour, s'amuser plus, profiter plus de sa position pour rencontrer du monde. On a du avoir un enfant rapidement pour satisfaire les...» il fit un geste de la main pour englober quelque chose. «...bref elle disait que je lui avais volé sa liberté, que je l'enchaînais...on se disputais de plus en plus...jusqu'au jour où je l'ai surprise dans les bras d'un riche personnage. Suite à ça, je l'ai chassé, ait rompu le mariage et je lui ai interdit de revenir.» il posa son verre vide, les yeux plissés. «La seule bonne chose qu'elle m'ait apporté, c'est Alfred.»

Francis resta silencieux. Il se disait que tout de même l'autre avait du être blessé. Et il semblait avoir du mal à faire confiance puisqu'il n'avait pas refait sa vie avec quelqu'un. S'il avait été trompé, il ne croyait peut-être plus en rien et si on l'avait forcé à épouser quelqu'un sans amour...peut-être n'y connaissait-il rien à ce niveau? Il accumulait les conquêtes, séduisait ici et là, mais connaissait-il le vrai amour?

«Tu es très seul en fait.

- Qu'en sais-tu? J'ai des amis et je passe beaucoup de nuits dans les bras de personnes diverses.» Il fonça les sourcils en voyant le regard compréhensif de son invité permanent. Celui-ci avait touché un point sensible. Il se sentait parfois très seul. Il avait certes des amis mais il lui manquait quelqu'un avec qui échanger de la tendresse, de l'amour...ce que des amants d'un soir n'allait certainement pas lui donner. Il ne recherchait que le plaisir et jamais plus mais cela, parfois, lui manquait terriblement. Il avait parfois froid tout seul dans son grand lit. Mais sa confiance avait été mise à mal et il ne voulait pas ouvrir son cœur à d'éventuelles nouvelles blessures. Même s'il n'avait pas aimé Amélia, il lui faisait confiance et pensait qu'elle était son amie.

Le regard de Francis était étonnement doux «Je comprend ce que tu ressens tu sais.» Il savait ce qu'était cette douloureuse solitude, ce manque d'une personne qui nous comprend et nous aime, il vivait ça aussi.

L'autre rougit et répliqua, tendu:«Ne...Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.» Arthur se leva d'un bond, rouge aux joues et s'exclama «Je vais chercher les enfants pour le repas. Tu n'as qu'à retourner en cuisine.» Et il s'éclipsa dans ce qui ressemblait fort à une fuite.

Le serviteur soupira et se leva, murmurant pour lui-même «Comme quoi, j'ai touché juste..» Mais il était surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Arthur souffre de la même ''solitude'' que lui. Il ne le voyait plus vraiment de la même manière. Toutes ces conquêtes...c'était des nuits sans lendemain, une absence de tendresse. Quand il était ivre il se blottissait dans ses bras, câlin et se contentait d'un baiser aussi léger que rapide. Ce foutu Kirkland avait juste besoin d'amour...Francis eut un doux sourire en songeant à ça puis se flanqua une baffe mentale en voyant où ses pensées le menait «C'est pas comme si il me faisait de l'effet ou quoique ce soit..» Parce que peu importait ce manque, Arthur avait du briser des cœurs avec ses aventures sans suite. Et Francis se refusait à subir une déception. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un cœur brisé. Il ne voulait pas être une aventure sans lendemain. Il ne céderait pas à ce type. Il lui fallait résister.

_Même s'il devait avouer que ce type lui plaisait de plus en plus._

* * *

Ils étaient installé sur l'herbe, ayant fait un pique-nique sous les arbres en fleurs, pas très loin de la rivière. Francis lisait un livre tandis que Arthur surveillait les enfants qui jouaient un peu plus loin, se courant joyeusement après. Une large pièce de tissu était étalée au sol avec des aliments dessus.

Arthur tourna la tête vers le magnifique être à ses côtés «Tu te plaît ici?

- C'est un endroit tranquille. C'est idéal ici pour les petits.» Il rit quand Matthieu plaqua Alfred au sol pour le chatouiller. Ils rirent tous les deux avant de se précipiter vers les deux adultes «On peut manger?»

Ils firent un vrai festin, parlant de tout et de rien, comme si aucune barrière ne les séparaient. Les deux petits s'entendaient très bien. Et les deux plus vieux commençaient à sentir que quelque chose se passait entre eux. Ils ne définissaient pas la chose mais le noble se sentait de plus en plus sûr de lui à ce sujet. Il osa frôler son 'serviteur' plusieurs fois, lui faisant des sourires aimables et taquins. Il s'amusait bien, et adorait la moue agacée de Francis. C'était un vrai plaisir de le voir si expressif.

«C'est délicieux.» fit-il d'un ton doux, et il était sincère. C'était bien meilleur que ce que faisait Lars, mais ce n'était pas le même type de cuisine non plus. En tout cas, Alfred dévorait, mangeant sans aucune élégance. Arthur haussa plus d'une fois un sourcil en voyant cette manière de savourer le repas. Ce n'était pas très propre. Heureusement Francis lui avait mis une petite serviette autour du cou. A côté, Matthieu mangeait aussi avec les mains mais plus calmement, plus délicatement. Ils étaient vraiment différents ces deux-là.

«Content que ça te plaise.

- C'est vrai, c'est bon!» S'écria Alfred, levant les bras vers le ciel, un grand sourire aux lèvres «Je peux avoir du gâteau?

- Moi aussi?»

Francis eut un sourire patient et répondit «Attendez que monsieur Kirkland ait terminé. On prendra le dessert tous ensemble d'accord?»

Les deux petits hochèrent la tête, mais fixèrent le noble avec impatience. Rien que par jeu, celui-ci ralentit son rythme, et se resservit. Il s'amusa de voir que son fils frétillait littéralement, les yeux rivés sur le gâteau. «Sois patient Alfred!» Il sourit «Je fais honneur au repas que Francis nous a préparé.

Le petit se mordit la lèvre et joua avec un soldat de bois et soudain releva la tête «Dis papa?

- Hum?» Il termina sa bouchée et regarda son enfant qui le fixait avec curiosité. «Tu as un problème?

- Non. Mais...Dis ce matin au village, les gens ont demandé si Francis était ton...» Il chercha ses mots, hésitant «Heu...mari.» Il cligna des yeux et demanda, innocemment «C'est vrai?»

Les deux plus vieux rougirent et se jetèrent un coup d'oeil avant de répliquer, d'une même voix et du même ton «Non.»

Alfred eut l'air déçu «Alors...Francis ne seras pas ma nouvelle maman?»

Arthur pouffa, sous le regard noir de son invité permanent. Il trouvait ça très drôle, et regarda les joues rouges de l'autre adulte. Celui-ci avait une moue absolument adorable. Et il regarda son fils, disant d'un ton tendre «Non. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas une fille donc il ne serait pas une maman mais un autre papa.»

Matthieu pencha la tête de côté «Alors vous allez pas vous marier?

- Non!» fit Francis, coupant la parole à Kirkland.

Les deux enfants eurent l'air déçus. Alfred fit une petite moue adorable «Alors on ne deviendra pas frères? Les gens ont demandé si Mattie était mon nouveau frère.»

Arthur chercha ses mots. Comment expliquer la chose à ces enfants. Cette idée avait du leur plaire et ils étaient déçu. Il allait parler quand l'autre le prit de vitesse, puis plaquant la main sur la bouche pour le faire taire. «Non, pas de mariage pour le moment. On ne se marie qu'avec quelqu'un qu'on connaît bien.

- Mais tu es là depuis longtemps!» protesta le petit garçon, croisant les bras. Visiblement il avait entendu trop de contes de fées et pensait à un beau mariage pour son papa tout seul.

Francis eut un petit rire gêné «Pas tant que ça.

- Papa a épousé maman très vite.» objecta Alfred, qui savait plus de chose que son père pensait. Un de ses oncles devait être responsable.

«J'étais obligé.» Grommela Arthur, ce qui n'aida pas vraiment la situation. Il toussota et reprit, patiemment et lentement «Ce n'est pas la même chose avec Francis. Nous sommes amis, c'est tout.»

Les enfants allaient demander autre chose mais une assiette avec un beau morceau de gâteau chacun fut posé dans leurs mains. Ils eurent un grand sourire et dévorèrent la pâtisserie.

Arthur soupira de soulagement «Crise évitée.

- Crois-tu?Ils en reparleront.

- Ils ont envie d'être frères, c'est mignon.» Il prit la part de gâteau que lui tendait Francis et eut un sourire doux. L'air gourmand de son serviteur était adorable, la façon qu'il eut de lécher sa cuillère aussi. Une petite trace de crème était présente au coin de ses lèvres et le noble refusa de la regarder, il ne voulait pas éprouver la moindre envie d'embrasser son captif. Pas devant les enfants, _surtout après une discussion pareille_. Et il présentait qu'il se prendrait une claque s'il essayait.

Il mangea une bouchée, prenant son mal en patience. Il l'aurait. Juste un peu de patience. Avant la fin du séjour, il aurait passé le cap des baisers. Peut-être même plus. Mais il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Il fallait attendre son heure. Et il savait agir en prédateur. Un sourire gourmand ourla ses lèvres, quand il croisa le regard de l'autre, et il lécha un peu de crème qui s'y était déposé.

_Oui il faisait un geste tendancieux. _

_Et voir Francis rougit valait vraiment le coup également. _

Celui-ci grogna «Sers-toi de ta serviette au lieu de faire ton intéressant...» mais une légère rougeur trahissait son trouble, à la grande satisfaction de son interlocuteur.

Sans attendre, celui-ci passa son bras libre autour de la taille de son 'invité' et lui sourit innocemment. Il reçut un regard noir mais l'autre ne fit rien pour se dégager.

* * *

Arthur ouvrit les yeux en reprenant son souffle. Il passa son bras sur son visage. Une malédiction lui échappa tandis qu'il sortait de sous ses draps. Son corps était brûlant. Il venait de faire un rêve sur Francis et lui. Un rêve très chaud, et cependant bien agréable pour lui...mais très frustrant puisqu'il ne pouvait avoir le vrai. Il décida d'aller lire dans la bibliothèque. Il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir à une telle heure. L'aube se profilait au loin. Il se rafraîchit le corps à l'eau froide et s'habilla, sortant ensuite de sa chambre. Il passa devant une fenêtre et s'arrêta, surpris. Que faisait Francis dehors si tôt?

Il descendit et poussa la porte, allant vers le banc où se trouvait l'autre blond, étonné de le voir si pensif. Il ne l'avait même pas vu arriver. Il s'installa à côté de lui et posa sa main sur le poing de son 'invité' qui sursauta et se tourna vers lui. «Ha c'est toi...

- Tu es très matinal.

Tu peux parler.» Ricana Francis en levant les yeux vers le ciel qui prenait des teintes colorées. Il se sentait mal à l'aise avec ce noble. Son cœur battait trop fort. Il était donc tombé sous son charme? Il se maudit pour s'être fait avoir. Il ne lui tomberait pas dans les bras, pas si facilement. «Je pensais à des choses...

- Au fait, je me demandais...

- Oui?

- Retournerais-tu chez toi si tu le pouvais?» Arthur détourna les yeux, refusant de croiser son regard, il craignait d'entendre la réponse. Étrangement il ne voulait pas le voir partir. «Ou préférerais-tu rester dans ce royaume?

- ….Je ne sais pas.» En toute vérité, il ne pouvait pas répondre. Retourner chez lui, redevenir un simple bâtard au yeux de tous. Avoir des gens qui ne l'approchaient que par intérêt? Et donner la même vie à son fils? Ici, même si Arthur était pénible, il le traitait pour ce qu'il était et pas parce le fils d'Aelius. Il était lui-même avec lui. Et son fils avait un ami, était heureux. Le seul bémol c'était qu'il était quand même un peu prisonnier. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, mis à part les serviteurs de ce noble. «Je me sens quand même captif.

Arthur réfléchit un court instant. C'était vrai. Et même s'il invitait souvent ses amis, Francis restait un domestique. Ce n'était pas l'idéal pour avoir des gens avec qui parler. Peut-être devrait-il faire de lui un invité qui vivrait chez lui? «Te donner une place de serviteur n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée. Je pourrais changer ça. Tu serais une personne qui vit chez moi et que je protège. Tu participerais à mes repas et mes fêtes que nous organiserons. Et tu pourrais te tisser des relations.»

Francis le regarda avec des yeux ronds. «Vraiment?

- Oui. Je pense que ça sera pour le mieux.»

Un sourire timide fut sa réponse et il eut une satisfaction profonde. Il avait fait le bon choix. Cela permettrait à son prisonnier de se faire des amis, même s'il serait toujours captif chez lui, sous sa surveillance. Il ferait en sorte qu'il voit certain de ses frères et sœur. Et son invité lui serait reconnaissant et peut-être seraient-ils plus proches?

«Merci.»

Arthur remarqua que l'autre avait desserré son poing et qu'il entrelaçait son doigt avec les siens. Il se sentit bêtement heureux. Et leva son autre main pour caresser la joue pâle. «Tu ne te rases pas?

- J'aime avoir une légère barbe. On me forçait à me raser chez moi, pour préserver mon apparence efféminé. On trouvait que cette légère barbe faisait mauvais genre.

- Pas du tout.» Rit Arthur, se rapprochant légèrement. Il était presque étonné de son audace. Mais il devait tenter le coup. Tant pis s'il se prenait une baffe. Il l'aurait fait au moins. Et il le désirait trop pour se retenir.

«T'es un peu proches là.

- Oui, et alors?» murmura le noble en s'approchant en peu plus, sentant le souffle chaud sur son visage. Où était passé son assurance? Il déglutit et se lança, posant ses lèvres sur celles de Francis, dans un baiser doux et rapide. Il se recula, satisfait et insatisfait en même temps. Il sentit son cœur battre encore plus vite et croisa le regard troublé de son invité.

_Rien._

_Aucune réaction._

Arthur prit un peu d'assurance et embrassa une nouvelle fois Francis, lâchant sa main pour la prendre dans ses bras. Une main était posée dans le dos de l'autre blond tandis que la seconde main était perdu dans ses cheveux. Il se détacha des lèvres roses et vit les joues rouges de son invité-serviteur. Il recula un peu, hésitant. Il aurait aimé un baiser plus profond. Il allait dire quelque chose quand un baiser lui coupa net la parole, il étouffa un gémissement surpris, entrouvrant les lèvres de surprise. Incapable de reprendre le contrôle, il fut à moitié submergé par les sensations. Quand Francis le relâcha, il le regarda les yeux rond, la respiration haletante. L'être face à lui avait les joues rosés, les lèvres rougis et légèrement gonflées et les yeux un peu brumeux. Un silence maladroit s'installa et Arthur chercha quoi dire.

_Il avait été dominé._

_Il avait été prit de court._

_L'autre l'avait dominé._

_Et il avait aimé ça._

Francis sembla mal à l'aise et allait partir mais Kirkland le retint, le serrant contre lui, posant le menton contre son épaule. «Reste, juste quelques instants..» il voulait savourer ce moment. Et plus que tout...il croisa le regard bleu et, poussé par une impulsion, embrassa à son tour son, il l'espérait, futur amant.

_Hors de question qu'il le laisse avoir ''le dernier mot'' dans leurs premiers baisers._

* * *

Le pirate errait dans la maison vide. Il s'ennuyait. Arthur était absent, il ne pouvait pas l'ennuyer et les serviteurs n'étaient pas là non plus. Quand à Yao, il était insensible à toute plaisanterie. Peut-être devrait-il partir voir son doux second? Ils se retrouvaient dans la grotte maudite, le seul endroit où il pouvait se voir, se parler. Mais ne plus pouvoir le toucher lui faisait mal.

_Quelle était cette malédiction_? Et il ne pouvait même pas faire de recherches. Il était coincé. Il ne prit pas garde à l'impression de froideur qui l'envahit.

Triste, il flanqua un coup de poing sur la meuble près de lui et un choc s'en suivit. Il se figea.

_Quoi? Il avait frappé la table? Comment était-ce possible? _sentit une fébrilité l'envahir et recommença son geste, concentré au maximum. Et son poing frappa le bureau.

Les yeux écarquillé, il tenta de comprendre, regardant sa main. Il savait qu'il était étrange. Il n'avait pas eu le souvenir de mourir, il s'était réveillé dans cet état d'esprit. De même pour son amour. Il n'était pas argenté et transparent, il avait toujours ses couleurs, même s'il était un peu transparent. Mais il était comme un fantôme, il traversait les choses et les gens.

Comment pouvait-il avoir une solidité maintenant?

Il voulut recommencer, perdu dans ses pensées mais échoua cette fois, sa main traversa le bois. Il se concentra à nouveau et cette fois le choc eut lieu. Donc s'il voulait, désormais, il pouvait toucher des choses? Les prendre et les utiliser? Il pourrait interagir avec des objets? Une vague de joie l'envahit. Il pourrait lire, il pourrait faire des recherches sur sa malédiction. Et peut-être, si son amant avait aussi obtenu cette capacité, le toucher lui? Heureux il chercha les causes possibles de cela et son regard se posa sur le bureau. Il ressentait la magie et savait que sa pierre était là. Il savait aussi où était la clé. Il voulait voir quelque chose. Vérifier quelque chose. Il était impatient de voir si sa pensées était vraie ou pas, si sa théorie était plausible.

Après avoir ouvert le tiroir, il sortit la pierre et la regarda, yeux plissés avant de tenter quelque chose: une formule magique lui échappa et fonctionna.

Il pouvait faire ça à nouveau. Une sourire ourla ses lèvres, et il se sentit enfin moins impuissant, plus fort, plus utile. Il pouvait faire de nombreuses choses désormais et pourrait non seulement faire des recherches sur la malédiction mais aussi ennuyer ses descendants. Et peut-être toucher son doux second, juste pouvoir le toucher, lui prendre la main, peut-être lui donner un baiser.

Heureux, il vit le joyau s'illuminer d'une lueur rose et sourit. «Arthur, Arthur...c'est donc ça la réponse? Ce n'est pas un hasard si Francis et toi vous nous ressemblez. Vous êtes la clé pour notre délivrance.»

_Peut-être que..._

_Il n'osait y croire._

_Ne voulait pas se faire de fausse joie..._

Un bruit le fit sursauter et il se retourna. Quelqu'un était dans la maison. Était-ce Yao? Il traversa le mur et chercha la source de ce bruit. Deux silhouettes apparurent à son regard et il plissa les yeux. C'était des inconnus. Il en était persuadés. Et ils n'étaient certainement pas là en simple visite.

Une voix retentit «Tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas là? Je ne voudrais pas tomber sur lui, on dit que c'est un démon quand il a une arme en main.

- J'ai des sources. Il est dans sa résidence secondaires. Et ses serviteurs sont en congés.» Un rire retentit. «Cette maison est une merveille. Elle doit être bourré de richesses. Cherchons les bijoux et l'argent.»

Le pirate grogna. Des voleurs. Ils allaient regretter d'être entrer dans la demeure de sa famille. Il était très protecteur envers sa famille et ses possessions. Maintenant qu'il pouvait toucher des choses il allait pouvoir se débarrasser de ces intrus. Il prit un chandelier et vola derrière les voleurs. Ceux-ci ne se doutaient de rien. Il leva son arme improvisée et frappa celui qui se trouvait derrière. Celui-ci s'écroula, un gémissement de douleur s'échappant de ses lèvres. L'autre se retourna et le chandelier qu'il tenait éclaira le pirate qui eut un sourire de prédateur.

«Bonsoir...» susurra l'esprit d'un ton terrifiant, s'élevant un peu plus dans l'air tout bien montrer ce qu'il était en réalité.

L'homme se figea en voyant au travers de l'être face à lui. Il trembla «Un...un...

- Fantôme. C'est ça que vous cherchiez comme mot?» Gloussa le pirate, s'approchant lentement et tournant autour de l'intrus, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

L'autre ouvrit la bouche et poussa un hurlement, et voulut frapper l'esprit mais sa main passa au travers de l'être face à lui.

«Ha non, ça, ça ne marche pas!»

Il recula, fixant l'homme avec un air perçant. Il vit l'autre voleur se relever et eut un rictus quand leurs yeux se posèrent sur lui. Il eut un sourire plein de dents et fit d'un ton sinistre «Bouh!»

Les deux hommes hurlèrent et fuirent, il les suivit en marmonnant des choses terrifiantes, agitant le chandelier éteint. Un fracas épouvantable se fit entendre, ils étaient tombés dans l'escalier et avaient atterrit dans la malle vide qui était ouverte en bas. Le pirate pencha la tête de côté et se pencha sur lui et susurra «Je vais vite revenir pour emporter vos âmes!» Et il claque le couvercle de la malle en poussant un rire diabolique.

_Cette nouvelle capacité de tenir des choses étaient décidément très pratique._

_Il allait pouvoir s'amuser._

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

Yao plissa les yeux et fit, d'un ton interrogatif «Donc...ils sont dans la malle?

- Oui.» Ricana le pirate, sans la moindre gêne.

Le secrétaire d'Arthur soupira et le regarda, perplexe «C'est toi qui as fait ça?

- Oui. Je peux toucher les choses maintenant.» Déclara-t-il, fier de lui.

- Bon je vais appeler monsieur Kirkland.

- C'est ça, fais venir le petit mouton.

- Ne donnes pas ce genre de nom à monsieur Carwyn.

-Bah quoi? C'est mignon non?»

Il regarda Yao partir d'un air agacé. Ce type n'avait aucun humour. Soupirant il décida d'aller lire dans la bibliothèque. Au moins il pouvait faire ça maintenant. Il ne s'ennuierait plus à tourner en rond dans les pièces.

* * *

_**A suivre**_


End file.
